Auntie Rarity
by morachao
Summary: Sweetie Belle is in High school now, and it's almost senior year. When Fluttershy's cousin Shadow Strings gets a little too close to Rarity's baby sister he might be messing with the wrong pony. But what happens if things between them went too far at the dance? Rarity can't stop them if there's a foal involved.
1. Chapter 1

Rarity's POV

"I'm going to school Rarity! Love ya bye!" My little sister said heading off to high school. She's almost a senior now and she thinks she's so grown up, but she's still my baby sister. I don't know why I still see her as a filly.

"Good morning Rarity." Fluttershy smiled coming into the boutique.

"Oh hello darling! Just give me a moment and we'll head off straight to the spa." I told her stitching my new dress. "I'm working on Sweetie Belle's prom dress. I want her to look gorgeous." I smiled at the thought of her with her hair and makeup- done by me of course- perfectly complementing this dress. I'm determined to make her the prettiest filly at the dance. If only I had a big sister who would have done that for me.

"Oh Rarity she's been spending a lot of time at Shadow String's you know." Fluttershy told me. "I know they're going to the dance together." Fluttershy's cousin's name was Shadow String and my sister was rather fond of him. I didn't like the idea of those two together all the time, because they were alone quite a bit. I worry that my sister's going to get taken advantage of. She's just so innocent.

Shadow Strings had a dark blue coat, and pink hair like Fluttershy's. He was a pegasus and he was _two_ years older than my baby sister.

"They were together? Alone together?" I asked not taking my eyes off the dress.

"Oh, well, um, yes." She responded quietly.

"Well did he ever say what they were doing all that time?" I asked angrily jabbing pins into the dress picturing them as Shadow Strings.

"They were just playing together..." She said not turning the volume in her voice up a bit.

"Playing? Two high schoolers playing?" I asked looking back at her.

"Well...kissing." She admitted. I snapped a sketch pencil in half.

"K-kissing? My sister? He's almost in college!" I said shocked and appalled.

"Rarity, they're just foals at heart, they're just kissing."

"Oh _sure_ it starts as kissing and then it leads to worse!" I stomped my hoof. "My sister is innocent, and he's a hooligan!" I said out loud. "No offence Fluttershy..."

"None taken..." She said cowering.

"I'm just going to finish this later. I _need_ the spa." I sighed.

Sweetie Belle's POV

The dance is tonight! Finally! Rarity took out a bunch of makeup brushes and fake eyelashes and just started throwing it on me.

"So darling, are you excited?" She asked with a smile.

"Yeah I am, but is all this necessary?" Before I could ask anything else Rarity responded.

"Of course! You're so naturally beautiful, makeup just makes you the most beautiful girl in Equestria." Rarity smiled.

"Shadow always tells me that I'm already the most beautiful girl." I said smiling thinking about him.

"Um...Sweetie Belle dear, you're not even a senior in high school." She reminded me. "Please don't let him rush." She told me.

"Rarity we're not rushing at all." I sighed. She cleared her throat. "Well I guess we've kissed and stuff, but that's not rushing!"

"_**Stuff**_?" She asked.

"Can I see my dress?" I asked excitedly. She sighed.

"I suppose." She said taking it out of the closet. "Here you are my darling." She smiled. I squealed. It was a bejeweled black dress with gems up the middle, and on the bottom.

"Rarity! It's your best dress ever!" I squealed hugging her. She hugged me back and smiled down at me. "You're the best big sister ever!"

"Anything for the best little sister ever." She smiled. The doorbell rang.

"Shadow!" I galloped to the door and Rarity held it shut.

"Sweetie Belle, don't seem so eager." She corrected. She opened the door and Shadow hugged me tightly.

"I'll see you later Rarity! I love you!" I said waving to her. Shadow Stings picked me up and carried me as I giggled. We walked to a carriage and he told me to sit inside as he pulled it. He took me all the way to the dance and parked a long way away from the school.

"You know what's the best thing about prom?" He asked coming into the carriage with me.

"What?" I asked as he kissed me. He laid me down on the seat and I got really scared. "Shadow, maybe we shouldn't." I thought out loud. He sighed.

"But you look so beautiful Sweetie Belle." He said not backing down. I was scared still, but I wanted to be with him. I pushed Rarity's words out of my head when he lifted my dress. I needed to be with him.

Apple Bloom's POV

Sweetie Belle came to me bawlin' her eyes out this morning. I was so worried and she sat down to tell me what happened.

"You remember the dance right before school got out right?" Sweetie Belle asked.

"Yeah, and you were late because a wheel on the carriage broke." She shook her head.

"I was late because Shadow and I were..." She didn't want to finish, but I could tell.

"Oh, well Sweetie why are you crying?" I asked trying to comfort her. "It was months ago." She nodded.

"And now..." She couldn't say anything. "Now I'm months..." She broke down and I hugged her.

"Sweetie are ya tryin' to tell me that you're?" We looked at each other.

"I'm going to have a little pony." She sobbed. I was speechless! We're both in High school still!

"Sweetie it'll be ok!" I promised. "You'll be able to finish most of the year! You won't give birth like 8 months from now." If ponies are pregnant for 10 months, than she'll be able to finish the year, until the end.

"Rarity's going to disown me." She cried. Sweetie hadn't lived with her parents in years. She preferred Rarity's house. Apple Jack walked in and looked at both of us.

"Sweetie? What's wrong sugarcube?" She asked sitting beside us.

"I just..." She couldn't answer. She handed Apple Jack a piece of paper and she read it. It was from her doctor. Apple Jack gasped.

"Ha-have you told Rarity?" She asked. Sweetie Belle shook her head. "Well darlin' you better get along and tell her fast." She warned.

"And I'll help ya!" I told her giving her a big hug. She hugged me back real tight squeezin' me half to death.

"Thanks guys." She said wiping her eyes.

Sweetie Belle's POV

I went back home to Rarity's boutique and she was finishing breakfast.

"Oh good morning darling!" She smiled putting the fork down. "Are you alright? I heard you get sick this morning." She frowned.

"I'm fine Rarity...but I need to talk to you."

"Well what's wrong Sweetie Belle? You look like you've been crying." I took a deep breath before answering.

"Well...Shadow and I had sex in a carriage outside then went to the dance, then he didn't see me for about a month later and he's been acting really weird towards me, and then I went to the doctor because I kept getting sick and I'm pregnant." I said a million miles a minute. Her face was more shocked than I had ever seen it.

"Y-you-you-you-you." She couldn't form words.

"I'm pregnant."


	2. Rarity's Rage

**Sweetie Belle's POV**

Rarity went from shocked to angry and I backed up as quickly as I could. She didn't back down. She continued straight for me and cornered me in a small corner.

"Where does he live?" She asked through gritted teeth. I was shaking, with tears flooding my eyes.

"Rarity I don't want you two to fight..." I begged. She let out a scream of anger.

"Sweetie Belle how could you do something so foolish?!" She asked full of anger. I hid under my hooves and sobbed.

"I-I didn't mean to Rarity!" I told her honestly. "I just loved him so much!"

"Love?! Sweetie Belle darling you don't understand love!" She yelled stomping her hoof. "You're a filly for Celetia's sake!" She was hysterical.

"Rarity!" I squealed as I felt a sharp shooting pain in my stomach. She ran to my side.

"Darling what's wrong?" She asked placing a hoof on my stomach.

"It's throbbing." I said starting to cry.

"Just lie down dear." She said getting me a pillow and a couch. My stomach was twisting it felt like and Rarity ran outside and down the street. I had no idea where she was going, but I started screaming into a pillow from the pain. I was waiting there for about ten minutes before Rarity came back with Twilight. It hurt twenty times worse!

"Sweetie Belle what happened?" Twilight asked.

"I'm pregnant and something's wrong with my stomach!" I cried. She looked completely shocked that I said I was pregnant.

"Hang on Sweetie Belle." She said digging through her bag looking for something to give me. She cast a spell so she could see if my foal was ok.

"She's not got much room to grow in there." She said looking. "You need to put on some weight Sweetie Belle, she's squished. If she's a unicorn then she's probably poking you with her growing horn." She explained. "Lie on your side for a while and wait for her to switch positions." Twilight said helping me.

"Was one night of ecstasy worth all of this? And this is just the beginning Sweetie Belle!" Rarity lectured.

"Rarity." Twilight fought for me. "Sweetie Belle needs support right now, not to be yelled at and punished." She told her.

"I'm just...I'm frustrated because I'm worried about her. She's just a little filly and she's practically thrown her life away. How can she be a professional singer with a baby? How can she graduate college, let alone high school, with a baby? How will she live her carefree life with a baby?!" Rarity asked breathing heavily.

"Well she needs her sister's help, that's for sure. I'm sure it won't be easy Rarity, but she'll be ok!" Twilight defended me.

"I need to talk to this Shadow Strings." She growled. "My poor little sister was taken advantage of! I was afraid this would happen, and it still did! I'm SO ANGRY!" She yelled storming out. I just lied there crying. Then I realized as I lied there, Twilight didn't call my baby an 'it' she called her a 'she'.

Rarity's POV

I stormed into Fluttershy's house.

"Where is he?! Where is Shadow?" I asked as quickly and to the point as I could.

"Um...Rarity, he's not here." She said quietly.

"Then tell me where he IS!" I yelled. I felt so terribly for yelling at Fluttershy, but I couldn't help myself.

"He's...He's outside somewhere." She told me. I ran outside quickly and started looking. I couldn't find him and then I saw a pink tail, leading to a blue body.

"YOU!" I yelled. I ran all the way to him and got to him. "I don't know why your cutie mark is of a guitar! It should be of my sister's broken heart!" I yelled in his face.

"Um...Miss Rarity what's wrong?" He asked backing away, but I started to pelt him with pinecones.

"You got my sister pregnant!" I yelled. He looked stupified.

"Sweetie Belle's pregnant?" He asked standing up from being knocked down by the pinecones.

"Yes! Don't even try to deny you're the father because my sister was a virgin before she met you!" I growled.

"Miss Rarity I didn't know...but Sweetie Belle and I broke up." He told me.

"You will NOT leave my sister pregnant and alone unless you're dead! Which may or may not happen VERY soon!" Fluttershy came outside and tried to calm me down.

"Rarity, please. I'm sure we can all talk this over." I just started to cry.

"My sister's life is RUINED!" I sobbed. I know everypony always calls me a drama queen, which I am rather fond of the queen part, but I really am worried about my baby sister!

"Rarity let's all just go inside for some tea." Fluttershy pleaded.

"I appreciate your offer Fluttershy, but I have to get back. Sweetie Belle is in tremendous pain and Twilight can only comfort her so long." I told her.

"Pain? My babe's in pain?" Shadow asked.

"Your 'babe' IS! Because of you!" I told her angrily. "And she's not 'your' ANYTHING! She's not even your girlfriend anymore because you just said you broke up. She's your foal's mother, and you're not even fit to be called that foal's father!" I said storming off back to my baby sister. She was fast asleep and Twilight was reading a book.

"It says here, that girls who get pregnant Sweetie Belle's age have a lot more complications."

"Perfect." I sighed. "I don't want her to go through this." I groaned. "She's so little." I hid my face under my hooves. "I want to get the rest of the girls together and tell them." I told her.

"I'll get them all together Rarity, don't worry." She promised. I sat there looking at my little sister and she just looked so, so...much like the Sweetie Belle who used to mess everything in my boutique up...I never thought I'd want her back so much.

Twilight's POV

I got all of my friends together to discuss Sweetie Belle, Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash turned out to be the only ones who didn't know.

"Sweetie Belle's having a foal?! BABY SHOWER!" Pinkie smiled getting her streamers.

"Pinkie!" Rarity groaned. "We don't even know if it's a filly or a colt yet!"

"Why don't we just send her to Canterlot with your parents? So she doesn't get made fun of at school?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"The least of her worries is being made fun of at the moment!" Rarity defended.

"Actually Rarity-" I interrupted."- While I was seeing what's wrong...I could tell Sweetie's having a filly. So technically we could start shopping for the foal." I told Rarity. She tried to hide her excitement, but we could all see it.

"Well, then she should surely be happy and I'll help her every chance I get. Though I don't know too much about babies. I just hope Sweetie Belle isn't going to get back together with that horrid colt" She frowned.

"But...Rarity." Fluttershy said very shyly. "My cousin feels so awful. He said Sweetie Belle broke up with him because she was afraid." She frowned.

"Afraid?"

"Afraid of having a foal with him. She didn't know she was pregnant, and she didn't want to get pregnant so young. She said 'my sister was right I shouldn't have rushed.'" Rarity got upset and ran off. All of the other girls looked at each other.

"I think Pinkie's right! We need to show Sweetie Belle and Rarity that having this foal will be a beautiful and amazing thing!" I said. They all nodded. "So a baby shower it is!" I smiled.

"Well having a kid so young isn't a beautiful or amazing thing." Rainbow Dash corrected. "It's gross. Ponies Sweetie Belle's age can't keep their legs closed anymore."

"Rainbow Dash! Now you hold on just a cotton pickin' minute! My sister ain't never done nothin' like that!" Apple Jack said irate.

"Well tell me that when your sister tells you she's pregnant too." Rainbow Dash joked, not understanding this was serious!

"Why you little-" I had to stop Apple Jack from fighting Rainbow Dash.

"Girls please! This is no time to fight!" Everyone got quiet.

"Shadow Strings lies a lot...I think he was the one that broke up with Sweetie Belle." Fluttershy frowned. "I got so mad at him I didn't know what to do, so I yelled at him." She said putting her head down in shame.

"What'd ya say?" Apple Jack asked.

"I said...'How could you do such a thing? You could go to jail. Don't ever do something like that again." She said softly. "Rarity said a lot more...and threw things."

"I think I have a few choice words to say to that pony. One starts with an 'F' the other ends with a 'U'." Rainbow Dash said.

"Rainbow Dash!" I started. "Let's all just try to be supportive. If we're supportive of Rarity she'll find it easier to support Sweetie Belle, and then everyone will be fine. Ok?" I asked. Everyone stared. "We have no other choice!"

"Fine." Rainbow dash rolled her eyes. She started muttering. "I still say she should have kicked his-"

"Rainbow Dash!" I scolded.

"I'm going to go through Sweetie Belle a PARTY!" Pinkie yelled running out of the room.

Sweetie Belle's POV

Rarity was a lot less angry when she got home. She looked really sad though.

"Rarity?"I asked quietly. She looked up at me with teary eyes.

"Oh, hello darling. Feeling better?" She asked looking flat out depressed.

"Rarity I'm fine. Please don't be sad over me." I frowned. She looked back at me and looked like she was pitying me.

"Darling look." She said pointing to my stomach. "Two months, and you're already starting to show." She sat down. "It won't be long before everyone in ponyville knows." My heart flipped.

"Hopefully not everyone in Canterlot..."

"Darling we have to tell our parents! I know they'll be angry but-"

"No Rarity! They'll hate me! They'll think I'm a whore!" I cried. She stood up quickly.

"Now wait just a minute Sweetie Belle." She started. "My sister is most certainly NOT a whore!"

"Rarity I'm not even 17 yet...And my foal is two months along."

"That means NOTHING! You were taken advantage of by an older stallion, one who most certainly will not ever do something to you again." She told me.

"I'm so sorry i disappointed you." I cried. She didn't say anything, she just hugged me and she cried too.

"Pregnant or not, you will always be my baby sister."


	3. Where's Daddy?

**Sweetie Belle's POV**

I hate going to school now. It's the first day and I'm a senior now. I keep worrying about when everyone else is going to find out I'm pregnant! I have no idea how they won't because I'm four months along now, and I look like a cow! I tried talking to Shadow and he didn't even talk to me. I hate when he's like this!

"Sweetie Belle!" Rarity called. "Time for school!" I sighed and put my makeup on, then started to feel sick. I ran to the bathroom as fast as I could and just threw up. I let out a deep sigh and couldn't tell if it was morning sickness, or just my nerves. After a minute or two of thought I stood up and rinsed my mouth out. I walked towards the door and Rarity stopped me.

"Eat first." She demanded. "I know I let you get away with skipping breakfast, but my little niece in there needs to eat now." She said baby talking my stomach. "Can I make you anything?"

"I'll be late." I warned. I could hear myself being cranky, and so could she. She didn't stop smiling, because she didn't want to upset me.

"Take this." She said handing me a heavy bag. "Do you need me to carry it? I don't want you to strain yourself." She said worriedly. She's so cautious now!

"I've got it, thanks Rarity! See you when I get home!" I said opening the door and walking out.

"Right after school!" She called after me. I walked straight to school and met up with Apple Bloom and Scootaloo. They greeted me with smiles. Apple Bloom took the bag for me.

"Sweetie I really hope you don't get mad, but I told Scootaloo." She said with a frown.

"I'm not mad, I was going to tell you anyways, plus it's better that way because I don't want anyone to hear." I sighed. Scootaloo frowned. She was trying to think of something to encourage me.

"Hey Sweetie Belle, it's fine. Plus you're not even showing yet. If I didn't know I could never tell." She assured. "Although, I'm glad Shadow is going to community college. I might pay him a visit." She said with an angry face.

"Please, he won't even talk to me! It's driving me crazy!" I almost started crying. Apple Bloom and Scootaloo looked at each other, and then back at me. They were really angry with Shadow, I could tell.

"Sweetie don't cry, Scootaloo and I are probably just gonna beat him half to death and then he'll talk to you I'm sure." She said. I shook my head and everything felt worse than it was, and it was still very bad.

"I want what's best for my daughter." I sighed. The bell rang and we all quickly went inside. Diamond Tiara was walking down the hallway with her boyfriend in a new dress. She always had to be so 'glamorous.'

"Oh, poor Sweetie Belle. Single, lonely, pathetic Sweetie Belle." She giggled. She looked back and then up and down at me. "Add fat to that list." She giggled walking away. Scootaloo started to flutter her wings and I could tell she was about to attack her or something so I tried to stop her. I thought Apple Bloom would help, but she wanted her to attack her. Scootaloo calmed down when the second bell rang. We all went to our first boring classes and I had to leave in the middle of the first one. I felt so disgusting and sick.

"Sweetie Belle?" I heard a voice ask. I walked out of a stall and Miss Cheerilee was standing there. She started teaching at the high school last year and she was my teacher for second period.

"Um...Hi Miss Cheerilee." I smiled.

"Why are you so sick?" She asked with a frown. "Do you have a fever?"

"No I just um...I'm fine." I lied as my stomach growled. I looked in the mirror, and I looked so fat.

"Well Sweetie are you sure you're alright?" She asked. I started to tear up and my heart started to hurt. I shook my head and she looked worried. "What's wrong?" She asked.

"Well everyone's going to find out I'm sure." I said trying to catch my breath. "I'm pregnant." I admitted. Her face was shocked.

"Are...are you sure?" She asked. I nodded sadly.

"I'm positive. I'm four months pregnant." I sighed drying my eyes. "It's just hard right now..." I told her. I would never be comfortable telling anypony, but she's known me so long.

"Well I hope that you start feeling better Sweetie. Hope you're better for second period." She smiled trying to support me.

"Thank you..." I sighed. After that awkward moment the next bell rang and I went to get my bags. I saw Diamond Tiara again. She came in the room with a nasty smirk.

"My goodness Sweetie." She said. We were both alone this time. "You're looking really round today." She giggled.

"Go away Diamond Tiara." I muttered. She looked at me when I stood up, bags in hoof.

"I heard you and Shadow broke up." My heart hurt from his name.

"So?" I asked quickly. "What does that have to do with me being fat?" I asked.

"Well eating your feelings won't help you get anypony." She smirked. I wanted to bust.

"I'm PREGNANT! You immature, self obsessed, rich brat!" I couldn't believe I just said all that stuff to her.

"Oh, a hump and dump? You would be one of those girls. I bet you sleep with every colt." She laughed. That wasn't true! I've only had sex once, ever! "Poor stupid Sweetie can't say no." She laughed.

"I could say no to your ugly boyfriend. I'm sure he goes after anypony."

"You're one to talk! Between you, AND Shadow, that'll be the ugliest foal to ever walk Equestria." She giggled.

"My daughter is none of your buisness!" I screamed.

"I can't stop staring at her. She's certainly big, isn't she?" I couldn't take another minute. I left school. Completely, and I didn't go to Rarity's house. I went straight to Shadow String's college. I didn't care if i'd get in trouble for skipping, or not coming home on time. I HAD to talk to him. I wouldn't be ignored anymore.

Apple Bloom

Scootaloo and I waited outside for Sweetie at lunch and she wasn't anywhere to be found.

"Where do you think she is Apple Bloom?" Scootaloo asked. I looked around for her and sighed.

"I think she's at Rarity's for lunch or somethin'." I guessed. After lunch we finished our classes and waited for Sweetie Belle outside of school. She wasn't anywhere around us! We went to Rarity's house and she opened the door with a smile, then it faded. I think she was expecting her sister.

"Where's Sweetie Belle?" She asked sadly. We were both quiet and scared.

"She...She ain't here?" I asked. Rarity's eyes got wide.

"Well then where could she be?!" Rarity started looking around. "Oh no..." She said hitting her head with her hoof. "Do you know where Shadow is?" I asked. We both nodded. "Take me there. NOW!" She demanded running as fast as she could and pushing us in front of her.

Sweetie Belle's POV

I was standing outside of Shadow String's dorm room. I couldn't get the nerve to knock, but I had no choice. I knocked on the door and waited. There was no answer so I knocked again fast.

"One sec!" He said cheerfully from behind the door. It was amazing just to hear his voice. I treasured the sound and smiled. He opened the door with a smile and he looked sick to his stomach.

"..H-Hi." I said shyly.

"Come in." He pulled me in the room. "What the hell Sweetie Belle?!" He asked shaking. "I mean if someone sees you walking around with that huge stomach-"

"The one that's carrying your foal?!" I asked angrily. "Are you afraid I'll ruin YOUR reputation?!" I asked as he pushed me away from him violently. I'm not used to him acting this way towards me.

"Sweetie Belle I can't deal with this! I can't be with you! You're too young!"

"You sure didn't care when you used me!" I could hear myself cry, but my whole body was numb.

"Sweetie Belle I don't want a foal, I don't want a relationship, I don't want to be a freakin dad and I don't want YOU!" He yelled in my face. I got so angry, but it all went away and I sobbed.

"She's a girl. OUR little girl. Too bad you're never allowed to see her!" I screamed. He hit me in the face angrily. I opened the door and my sister was standing there. I didn't know how she found me, but she was standing right there. No expression, but she moved me a bit to the side, stepped in the room and slammed the door shut.

"YOU!" She I heard her loudly, even through the door.

Rarity's POV

I overheard this, this, WRETCHED colt talk to my sister so horribly.

"She's carrying your baby! The baby you put in her through pressure and mind games!" I yelled. "I'll love my niece, but I'll never love her father!" I yelled.

"The feeling is VERY mutual!" He yelled. I punched him right in the face and then backed away quickly. I couldn't believe I had done that! I was just...so angry! He's pathetic! He's a deadbeat! How in Equestria is he related to Fluttershy of all ponies?

"Don't you EVER speak to Sweetie like that again! No, don't speak to her AT ALL! Ever again!" I said as he held his face in pain. I wanted to hurt him worse, but I didn't know I could do something like that. I walked out of the room and saw the destruction on my sister's face. I also saw her lip bleeding and my heart jumped. "That monster HIT you?!" I asked so close to going back in to punch him again. She grabbed onto me and looked up at me with those gorgeous green eyes.

"Rarity I'm alright." She begged through her tears. I grabbed her and took her away quickly.

"Don't worry darling, I'll make sure you never ever see him again." I promised.

"Rarity...I think I need a nap." She frowned. "I couldn't sleep last night, or the night before. I've been too upset." She cried.

"Darling you're pregnant with a tiny filly. You HAVE to take it easy. You have to eat more, you have to sleep more, you have to not stress, you just need to relax and please for once in your life, please stay out of trouble." I begged. She nodded lightly and I kissed her cheek. How could I have ever let her be with that horrible young stallion?! I took Sweetie Belle home and made her go straight to bed.

"I heard Diamond talking really bad about Sweetie." Apple Bloom frowned.

"Well those things are bound to happen, but I don't know if Sweetie Belle is in the mental or physical health for school yet." I frowned.

"Well I mean maybe she shouldn't...come back." She suggested. I needed a plan. This is all so difficult!

"I've got to call our parents. They NEED to know." I sighed. "I should have told them the moment it happened, but I'm afraid father will try to kill Shadow. Actually, I'm not that afraid. In fact, I welcome the very thought." I smiled at the thought of that pony finished at the hooves of my own father.

"Rarity?" My father answered. "How are you pumpkin pie?" He asked. I was quiet for a bit and sighed.

"I'm fine father, but I'm calling about Sweetie Belle." I explained. I heard my mother in the background.

"What does she need?"

"Well it's not exactly what she needs it's more of-" They rudely interrupted me.

"So is she hurt? Is she failing school? Is it boy troubles?" They asked taking turns on the phone.

"Mother, father please listen to me!"

"We're listening, we're listening." My father sighed.

"She's...well...she's pregnant." I admitted. My father cleared his throat.

"Rarity that's not funny." He said a bit angry.

"Father I'm not kidding...she's four months pregnant with a little filly and I had to tell you because the father will NOT be involved. He's horrible to her and I saw him hurt her!" Even though I only heard it, I saw the poor filly's face. He was quiet. Quiet with probably just as much rage as I had in myself.

"Rarity is she ok?" He asked first and worriedly.

"Yes father she's asleep. She's going to be fine I assure you." I promised.

"Rarity please watch over your sister." I could hear the upset in his voice. "I'll tell your mother." He frowned. I heard him tell her and she screamed from the shock.

"Rarity we'll be right over!" She told me.

"Mother, please, no! She's very shaken from this! Very very shaken. I think she just needs sleep and love right now." I frowned, hearing my sister crying from the other room. She was probably horrified of what my parents were saying on the other line. I know she was eavesdropping through the door.

"Rarity we have to see her! She's our daughter, she needs us!" My mother defended.

"Well I understand, but just...not now. Please. She needs some time. A few days and you can come and see her, alright?" I asked. They were skeptical, I could hear it.

"Alright Rarity, well we love you both. Be careful over there!" My mother begged.

"We will be. Goodbye mother, goodbye father." I hung up with a sigh and saw my sister's head poke out of her room.

"What happened to sleeping?" I asked.

"I tried, but I keep waking up. I'm having nightmares about...nevermind." She slumped down onto the couch. "I wish I could sleep." She groaned.

"Well what are your nightmares of darling?" I asked sitting beside her. She looked at me with a sad face.

"I keep dreaming about my foal hating me, because I didn't stay with her dad." She said not looking up from her stomach.

"Sweetie Belle, what would you do if Shadow harmed your foal?" I asked.

"I'd blackout and then when I could remember again he'd be dead." She said at the thought.

"So don't you think your daughter would prefer no father, rather than her father being dead, and her face bruised?" I asked referring to Sweetie's face. She pondered it and then laid her head down beside me.

"I think I'm ready for bed now." She smiled.

"Goodnight darling." I smiled back kissing her cheek.

"Goodnight sis." She closed her eyes and I started to walk to my room. "And thanks." I heard her say quietly.


	4. Not Friends Anymore

Apple Bloom's POV

Another day where Sweetie's not coming to school. I don't remember the last time I saw her, but she hasn't been in school since the first day. I knew she'd be gone for a while, but not more than a month! I really don't think she's coming back, but talk about her is worse than ever! I get so angry when I hear someone say something about her! Not as mad as Scootaloo though, that's just scary.

"How do you think Sweetie is?" Scootaloo asked as if she had been reading my mind.

"Well I hope she's doin' alright. I'm still really mad about the whole Shadow thing."

"Yeah me too! We should go see him! Pay him a little visit, know what I mean?" She smiled with a plan.

Scootaloo's POV

Apple Bloom and I ditched school. We spend too much time there anyway, so one day won't kill us. We went straight to the college that Shadow Strings was going to. It wasn't thank far of a walk, but it was such a beautiful campus. Too bad it's wasted on a stupid hustler. Apple Bloom and I walked up the stairs to his dorm and knocked on his door.

"Hang on!" I heard him call. He opened the door and his mane was messy. He looked like he was out of breath and his face got angry. "What?" He asked angrily and to the point. He had his hoof on the door, ready to slam it.

"Don't even think about closing this door! You got Sweetie Belle pregnant, yelled at her, and then hit her! We're her best friends and there is no way we'll let you get away with all this!" I said stepping closer and closer to his face. When I was close enough to feel him breathe I looked in the dorm and saw a mare on his bed! She looked about twenty, and had a scowl. She had a messy gold mane and she was a light tint of pink. She looked disgusting.

"You got some kid pregnant?!" She asked picking up her bags. "We're over." She scoffed walking out of the room and shoving me. If I wasn't so angry at Shadow I would have ripped her mane out!

"You just made Candy break up with me!" He growled.

"You broke Sweetie Belle's heart! Don't you care that your foal is going to be all on her own?!"

"No! She's not mine as far as I'm concerned. I don't love her. I don't love her mother either. Not anymore." He said coldly.

"You don't deserve to! You're worse than trash! You're like the worst pony in Equestria! I hope that-" I stopped Apple Bloom to put in my words.

"I hope that your next girlfriend realizes how pathetic you are before you get her pregnant too!"

"Don't worry I may not have cared enough about Sweetie to protect ourselves, but other girls actually matter." He said slamming the door. I slammed the door back open and jumped onto his back. I started punching him and kicking him and Apple Bloom bit his ear.

"Sweetie Belle does matter!" I fought. He threw me off of him and flew into me. Apple Bloom grabbed onto his tail and he hit her repetitively in the face.

"Get away from her!" I yelled as he pulled me down too. It was crazy how strong he was. He threw Apple Bloom across the room and then pointed out the door.

"Don't come back! Any of you ponies!" He yelled slamming the door.

We walked back to Ponyville and we noticed it was too late to go back to school. It had been over for a while. We just went straight home trying to pretend we hadn't just fought with our friend's foal's daddy.

Apple Bloom's POV

I walked into my house fast as I could so I could clean up my face before anypony could see, but of course Apple Jack saw me.

"Where yall off to in such a hurry?" She asked from behind me.

"Just gotta go." I said not turning around. She grabbed me and turned me around, and her jaw dropped open.

"What in Equestria happened Apple Bloom?!" She asked lookin' all over me.

"I went to talk to Shadow and he was bad talking Sweetie Belle! He just attacked Scootaloo and me." I explained as she bandaged up me up and put ice on my legs.

"Big Macintosh!" My sister hollered. He came runnin' down the hallway and started inspecting me too. They were both worried sick, but I pushed them away.

"I'm fine! I'm not a baby!" I yelled. They both backed away a bit.

"No one said you were Apple Bloom!" Apple Jack fought.

"But you always treat me like one! Ponies get hurt! They don't need their big siblings to be in their faces!" Big Mac stepped closer to me.

"And if you were grown you'd realize sometimes ponies need help!" He snapped. We were all three standing there in silence. I just hated them treating me like a young little filly. I'm grown! I'm almost full grown! I'm not a mother yet, but I'm still grown up!

Scootaloo's POV

I went back to Cloudsdale and Rainbow Dash was there! She saw how hurt my wing was from Shadow and she helped me fix it up. I explained everything that went down and she promised she'd tell all of her friends about it and they'd do something. Shadow is such a jerk and I worry that he might try to hurt Sweetie, or the kid.

"Hey Scootaloo, come with me, let's go tell everyone together." Rainbow asked. I felt my face light up and I flew beside her. We flew straight to the group. Flying beside Rainbow Dash was my _dream_ when I was a kid. I really love it even now! Soaring with the wind in my mane next to the fastest flyer in Equestria. Even though I know she slows down a lot so I don't feel bad. We made it to Twilight's house super fast and I knocked on the door.

"Hello Rainbow Dash! Hello Scootaloo!" Twilight greeted.

"Twilight we have a problem!" I started.

"Let me handle this kid. Get everyone together, especially Rarity." Rainbow Dash demanded.

"Why? Does it have anything to do with Scootaloo's injuries?" Twilight asked finally noticing them. "Did something horrible happen?" She asked.

"Yeah and its name is Shadow Strings.

Rarity's POV

Twilight insisted I go to her house this afternoon for some emergency meeting. I went reluctantly because I wanted to be there for my friends of course, but my _pregnant_ sister needed me too.

"I bet you five are wondering why you're here, but Rainbow Dash and Scootaloo brought it to my attention that Shadow Strings fought Scootaloo and hurt her horribly. Something has to be done with this young stallion!" Twilight explained as my heart hurt.

"He also fought Apple Bloom! He was trash talkin' Sweetie Belle." Apple Jack brought up.

"Trash talking her?!" I asked in shock. "She's the victim who was impregnated and left!" I remembered out loud.

"Fluttershy what has Shadow said on the matter?" Twilight asked. She looked down and up at us all from under her mane.

"He keeps getting angry when I try to ask…and saying very mean things."

"What kind of things?" I asked before she could take another breath.

"I don't like to use the kind of language he does…" She said quietly.

"He curses about my sister?!" I asked in shock.

"Well, he usually just calls her horrible things, but I know she's not horrible Rarity." She frowned.

"Of course she's not! She's a classy, beautiful young mare. She's actually _not_ a mare and shouldn't be having to give birth so soon, but it's too late now. I'd appreciate him not referring to her in negative ways, however." I told her.

"So I think we all need to be cautious of Shadow and make sure he stays in line, alright girls?" Twilight asked. I sighed and nodded.

"He's not allowed near my sister anyway, so that's not a problem at all." I told her. To avoid the awkward silence Twilight let us leave and I decided to go to the market for a few things, and to clear my head a bit.

"Hello Rarity!" I heard an annoying nasally voice from behind me. I turned around and forced a smile onto my face.

"Hello Diamond Tiara." I laughed a bit fake. She was standing there with her awful friend Silver Spoon.

"What brings you here today?" She asked.

"Just finding fabric and then grabbing food for Sweetie and me." I explained trying to walk away.

"Oh yes, how _is_ Sweetie and her condition?" She asked starkly.

"She's fine thank you dear." I said trying to walk away. "Goodbye."

"Rarity seems off in a rush doesn't she? Almost as if Sweetie's got to be watched because she's so sex crazed." Silver spoon joined in.

"Yes, and say hello to your whore of a sister for me!" She smiled.

"Now you wait just a moment. My sister's condition has nothing to reflect on her character! She's innocent! She made _**one**_mistake! She's young, and I know I've heard about you two with several stallions behind the school! Leave my sister alone!" I said. I cleared my throat trying to calm myself down. "Goodbye." I turned around.

Sweetie Belle's POV

My stomach is huge and it keeps growing every day! It makes me really uncomfortable, but I know my little filly is going to be the most beautiful foal that was ever born. I heard a knock at my door and Rarity came into my room and sat next to me, placing a hoof on my leg.

"Darling, do you ever worry about what ponies say about you?" She asked. I thought for a minute and slumped down.

"I cry sometimes when I see how ponies stare at me, but I don't care what they say about me. I just don't like it when they call my baby a mistake." I said closer and closer to tears as I finished the sentence. My heart was beating fast and then Rarity petted my mane.

"Sweetie Belle she was a surprise, and while the…you know, was a mistake, this darling foal is not." She promised kissing my cheek.

"It was a mistake to be with Shadow, but do you think my daughter will hate me for getting rid of her father?" I asked shyly.

"She's got a mother better than two ponies put together."

"Plus the most fabulous auntie in Equestria." I said hugging her.

"Now, let's go feed the two of you." She smiled standing and walking out with me.

Apple Bloom's POV

Everyone was starin' at Scootaloo and me. I understand that we're hurt and they look at us to see what happened, but they're laughing at us for being hurt? Ponies our age don't respect nobody's feelings!

"Apple Bloom! Scootaloo! What happened to you two?" Diamond Tiara asked in a pretend caring voice.

"Yeah it looks like someone beat you with an ugly stick, and then beat you up." Silver Spoon giggled.

"Sweetie Belle's ex beat us up." Scootaloo said with a snap. "I don't see you two prissy jerks standing up for each other! Wait until you get pregnant Diamond Tiara! It won't be long considering how much you sleep around!"

"Are you looking for another fight, you stupid chicken?!" She shoved Scootaloo and I stopped the fight before it happened.

"We don't need any more darn fightin'!" I confronted them. Diamond Tiara left in a huff and Silver Spoon scoffed at me.

"We just need to calm down. Sweetie's fine, she's at home growing a baby in her stomach. There's no reason for us to get angry. Everything is perfect!" Scootaloo said pretending to be me before I could say it.

"You don't need to go attacking every pony over every little thing though!" I told her.

"Maybe the real pony I should be fighting is you!" She said pulling my mane with her teeth. I tried to control myself, but then I jumped onto her back and started punching her.

"Girls! Girls!" Miss Cheerilee said tearing us apart. "Stop it! You two are best friends!" She tried to remind us.

"No we are not! Not anymore!" Scootaloo growled turning around.


	5. A montage of chaos

**Sweetie Belle's POV**

I have to go back to school today: The second day and the school year is half over. I've been out for months and I am looking more pregnant than ever. I tried calling Shadow to tell him how I was, but I really don't think he care anymore. It really upsets me that he won't ever get to see him foal. I love this foal so much and I want what's best for her.

"Sweetie Belle darling, promise to come straight home this time, alright?" Rarity asked.

"I promise Rarity. I think Shadow is really out of my life for good now, so there' no point of even trying to see him." I explained my thoughts.

"It's for the best darling." She assured nuzzling me. I knew she was right, but my stomach hurt when I thought of him. I feel like it hurt because my baby's heart was broken. When I felt her move it felt like tiny wings, but Twilight insisted she was a unicorn, so after school I was going to figure out what was happening. My alarm beeped again, which meant it was time to leave.

"Bye Rarity!" I smiled hugging her goodbye. I walked to Scootaloo and looked around. I didn't see Apple Bloom around her. I haven't been able to see either of them in over a week. Everypony has been really careful of the three of us lately because of Shadow.

"Hey Scoots, where's Apple Bloom?" I asked. She huffed and scrunched her eye brows.

"We got into a fight last week because I was just so angry and I took the whole thing out on her, but I really didn't mean to and when I went to apologize she didn't listen for a second." Scootaloo said sounding hurt.

"Well I'm sure we can all talk through it. We're best friends! We may not be crusading for our cutie marks anymore, but we sure as heck are still friends!" I said cheerfully.

"What's with the happy?" She asked surprised I was so excited to be back at a place where everyone was so mean to me.

"If I'm happy my baby's happy." I smiled big, like when I did when I was a filly. "Plus my mood swings are awful, give me five minutes I'll be sobbing on the floor." I sighed. We walked together to our first class and everything seemed great besides my friends, my teacher, and all the other students couldn't take their eyes off my stomach.

"What's wrong Sweetie Belle?" Scootaloo asked leaning over and whispering.

"I just don't get why everyone's staring! They know I'm pregnant." She sighed.

"Hey Sweetie, looking for a good time?" I heard Snails ask from the back of the class.

"I sure am, but I wouldn't have one with you." I snapped back. I had to defend myself, because if I didn't everypony would walk all over me! My teacher cleared his throat getting our attention and gave me a dirty look. I know he thinks I'm easy, but I have to calm down or I'll get sick.

"You're all dismissed now." He told us as we got out of class. I was excited to finally see Mis Cheerilee again since the last awkward conversation we had when I told her I was pregnant. Scootaloo and I walked into the room and I sat in between them.

"Hi Sweetie Belle!" She smiled hugging me tightly.

"Hey!" I giggled. "I missed you, I missed both of you guys." I smiled.

"And we missed both of you." Scootaloo said trying to join the conversation.

"How would you know? We haven't talked none." Apple Bloom frowned. My stomach jumped a bit and I felt my baby move. They both noticed and looked at me as I held my stomach.

"Sorry it just hurts." I frowned holding my stomach in pain.

"Can I feel her move? Please?" Apple Bloom asked with hopeful eyes. I smiled and nodded taking my hoof off my own stomach. It was weird feeling the touch of another pony on my stomach while I was pregnant. When my parents first came over and saw my stomach, they didn't want to go near it. They were just worried about me. Rarity touches my stomach all the time, but for some reason when it's anypony besides her, it's weird.

"She's gonna be so pretty!" Scootaloo gushed. Apple Bloom's smile faded at the sound of her voice.

"Guys come on, please don't fight. I don't want to have one of you in the hallway and one of you in the room when she's born. I want you both to be with me." I sighed. They both looked at each other with sad eyes. "We've all known each other so long and there's no reason to fight!" I reminded them.

"Well it's ok that you pulled my mane. I'm sorry I punched your face." Apple Bloom frowned.

"I don't forgive you." We both looked at her serious face and then it turned into a grin. "It doesn't feel so good does it?" She asked holding her arms out to hug Apple Bloom. We group hugged and I felt my baby kick. Miss Cheerilee came in to start class and got startled when she turned around and saw me.

"Sweetie." She said, my name brought a smile to her face. "It's good to have you back." She said turning back to the board.

Shadow String's POV

I took out my phone and noticed Sweetie had called me twice today. It's killing me not to talk to her, but I just can't! I can't limit myself to a filly and a stupid mistake the rest of my life. I have had three or five new fillyfriends since we broke up, and they've not lasted long, but they were great while they did last. I was off to visit Fluttershy. I had to wear a stupid disguise to get to her house, because a lot of the ponies had it out for me.

"Hi Fluttershy." I smiled coming in the house. She flipped up her nose.

"Hello." She really doesn't know how to be rude. I could tell she was trying though.

"Fluttershy, I know you're still mad about Sweetie Belle, but come on. She doesn't need me! I wouldn't help her anyway!" I tried to explain.

"You need to grow up!" She snapped with her light voice. She gasped and put her hoof over her mouth, then stepped back with her head down. "I- I mean you need to realize. Realize that when you grow up and have a family, you'll have two families. One you love, and one you don't even know. Plus somepony else will be raising your foal with Sweetie Belle. She'll call him 'daddy' instead of you." I had never heard such a sweet way of someone going off. She's so quiet even when she was angry!

"Let her! He'll probably be some loser." I told her feeling my body heat rise. I don't care what happened between Sweetie Belle and I, the idea of her with another stallion makes me sick. I don't really want our foal, at all, but I don't want someone else to be her father. I'd rather the foal just disappear.

"Shadow just calm down and think for a-"

"No! I don't want to think! I want this all to be over!" I threw down my backpack and flew out of the house. Fluttershy tried to chase me, but she was way too slow. I flew to Rarity's boutique and knocked on the door, my rage showing obviously through the knock. Rarity was smiling until she saw it was me. She flung the door open and I could feel her breath on my face she was so close.

"What are you doing here?! Haven't you done enough?!" She asked trying to contain herself.

"I'm here to talk to your sister." I explained as she crowded me by herself.

"You will NOT!" She stomped her hoof. "I mean it! You won't see her! She cries every day because of you leaving her! She's going to be raising a foal alone and-" I turned away from her. I didn't want to listen to that stupid b*** talk. "Don't ignore me! I-" I turned around and punched her in the face.

"Payback is fun isn't it?!" I asked her. I felt like something was taking control of me. It was crazy! I started kicking her and she yelled out in pain. I didn't stop and then I felt three hooves on me at once, and two police ponies were arresting me. I realized how serious what I just did was and started squirming trying to beg them to let me go.

"Rarity I'm sorry! Help!" I begged as she smiled and waved at them dragging me away. "Please!" I begged.

Sweetie Belle's POV

My stomach was breaking my back by the end of the day. I'm not used to walking around so much with this baby inside me. She's getting too big for me to carry. It was time to go to Twilight's so she could see what was going on with my baby. I knocked on the door and Twilight opened it, with a greeting smile.

"Hello Sweetie Belle! Hello little fillies." She smiled. "Rarity's already here, she wanted to be here but I have to warn you. She's been into a scruff today." I got really confused. I walked with Twilight and saw my sister with a bruised eye that was mostly covered in makeup. My breath was gone.

"Are you alright?!" I asked quickly walking to her.

"I'm fine, I'm perfect actually. Despite the fashion faux pas, but things will happen. Sacrifices will be made." She said smiling and making me lie down.

"Sacrifices?" I asked.

"Sweetie Belle, I got a visit from Shadow today. He was arrested." She said as if she was ripping off a band-aid fast.

"Rarity..I'm so sorry." I frowned trying not to cry. She covered my mouth. She didn't want me to apologize. She frowned when she saw my legs.

"They look swollen from walking around so much." She said gently rubbing my arm.

"I'm fine Rarity." I promised wondering who had hurt her like that, and if she had fought back. I could see my baby's hoof kick my stomach and I giggled. "She's going to be adventurous."

"Just like her mother." Rarity sighed bracing herself for the years of mischief ahead.

"Let me just see if it's a unicorn or a pegasus. I know the doctors can only tell you if it's a filly or colt." She said magically searching my womb. She gasped and then started jumping up and down. "Ohmygoshohmygoshohmygosh!" She said jumping around.

"What is it?" I asked smiling.

"They're twins! Little IDENTICAL twins, only one's a pegasus and one's a unicorn!" She said jumping up and down while Rarity and I sat there astonished and my heart racing.

"Twins?" Rarity asked. She looked like she was either going to faint, have a heart attack, or both.

"Little fillies!" Twilight smiled hugging me. "Oh Sweetie no wonder you're getting so big! Though since you're so young and you're pretty short for your age, I'd stay off your legs. I know you just went back to school, but maybe you should just get your work sent home for now. Twins always come early, so you'll be back before you know it!" She smiled patting my mane.

"T-twins?" Rarity asked. Her horrified expression turned to a grin and then she started hopping up and down. "Twice the baby things to sew! I've got to create!" She smiled dashing off to work on baby blankets and clothes. I sighed and smiled with my hoof on my stomach. They're going to be so beautiful.


	6. Hospital for four?

**Apple Jack's POV**

Sitting in class without Sweetie Belle is just flat out awful. One day a few months ago she was here, and ever since it's been more and more boring! I hate it so much. The worst part about it is, talk of Sweetie Belle is worse than ever. I hear bad things about her every second of the day, and I don't know why everypony says stuff! You'd think they had better things to do. The worst of them all has been Diamond Tiara.

"I heard Sweetie's having TWINS. If I were her, the second they popped out I'd slit my wrists. I mean they probably have two different dads." She giggled as Silver Spoon laughed too.

"Yeah, but Sweetie's gotten so fat that I'd purge myself just to make sure I would fit in a casket." She laughed.

"You two think you're so funny! This is a real pony's life! Three ponies actually!" Scootaloo interfered.

"Oh shut up Scootaloo. You're just upset you can't get a stallion."

"You know what Diamond Tiara? You're an awful pony and I'd rather be single than anything like you!" I heard ponies gasp and encourage them to fight. I went to help Scootaloo when Silver Spoon started joining her.

"My sister always told me not to fight anypony, but my sister never put up with you!" I said yanking Diamond Tiara's hair.

"Well why don't you tell her all about me in the hospital?" Diamond Tiara asked taking me outside away from everypony. Nopony noticed because they were watching the fight that Scootaloo started with Silver Spoon.

"Get off me Diamond Tiara!" I yelled as she put a hoof over my mouth.

"Shhh." She smiled. "Wanna help honey?" She asked her boyfriend who followed us while I wasn't looking. He picked me up and threw me against the wall really hard. I felt the blood run down my side. I fell down because my ribs hurt so bad, and Diamond Tiara stood there laughing while he beat me with his hooves against the wall.

"Wanna apologize?" He asked. I couldn't talk at all I was in so much pain. He punched me again. "I asked, wanna apologize?" He said much more stern. He held me against the wall and turned around to buck me. I passed out on the concrete in my own blood.

Rarity's POV

My sister was sleeping late, because she's been too tired to even walk lately. I've never seen a pony so weak before in my life from carrying so much weight around. My mother and father were staying with me for the day to check on Sweetie Belle.

"Rarity where are you going?" My father asked as I grabbed my bag to go and visit Shadow in jail. I had a few words for him.

"Just going to speak with the hooligan that impregnated Sweetie." I grumbled taking my things. He followed right behind me.

"I'm coming too. I have to meet this stallion and teach him a new kind of lesson. You can only learn this one way." He said with anger in his eyes. When we got to the police station I asked to see Shadow, and when he stepped out in chains my father looked him up and down.

"So you're the father of my grandfoals?" He asked. My father had never sounded so serious. Shadow nodded slowly.

"Unfortunately." Shadow sighed.

"Unfortunate for my daughter, because you'll never lay eyes on my granddaughters. That's a promise." He said getting closer. I pulled my father a way a bit, because I didn't need an violent outburst, and I knew what Shadow was capable of saying.

"Unfortunate for them too." He scoffed.

"Well it's their idiot father's fault for getting her pregnant when SHE was a baby!" He said growling. I pulled him back again but he pushed my hooves away. "You're lucky my other little girl is here or I'd be kicking you from one end of the room and back. I'd be doing laps!" He yelled turning around.

"It's not my fault your daughter's a whore!" My father didn't think before he pounced onto Shadow. A bunch of police guards pulled him off of Shadow and took him back to his cell, they let my father go because they saw that Shadow had caused the fight.

"Don't tell Sweetie about this, any of it." My father begged on our walk home.

Sweetie Belle's POV

My stomach was throbbing and there was nothing I could do that made me feel better. I started crying, just because I felt so helpless and in pain and my mom came in and put her arms around me.

"Sweetie Belle, what's wrong?" She asked stroking my mane.

"My stomach feels awful, and my back is starting to kill me." I said lying down. My stomach was so big! It was so weird that I was carrying two ponies around. My mother put her hoof on mine and looked me in the eyes.

"Sweetie don't panic, but you might be in early labor." She told me. I gasped, already starting to panic.

"This early?!" I asked as I felt more pain go through my body. My back ached again and I screamed out in pain. I'd always heard of mares screaming why they were in labor, but now I totally understand.

"Honey calm down. Mommy will get you a doctor!" My mom told me running out of the room. I laid there screaming and heard my sister and dad come home. They ran in and saw my lying on the floor.

"Sweetie Belle darling!" Rarity cried out running to my side. My dad came with her and they both looked really worried. I couldn't move, I was stuck there feeling like I was going to die.

"Help please!" I squealed as the baby's movements got even worse.

Apple Bloom's POV

I opened my eyes slowly, and I was surrounded by white walls and bright lights. My head was in so much pain that I was sick. I couldn't move my entire body, not even my hooves. I heard voices, but I don't think they knew I was awake. I opened my mouth to speak, but there was an oxygen mask on me. I saw Big Mac come in the room and his eyes went wide.

"Apple Bloom's awake!" He called out running to me. He placed a hoof on my face, but I couldn't feel it at all.

"Apple Bloom! Sugarcube are you alright? I heard somepony found your outside and some stallion was doin' stuff to you, and he ran off before they could get him. You're in really, really bad shape, but don't worry honey we'll take care of ya." She promised. This is just what they want: Me helpless so they can treat me like a baby!

"No." Is all I could groan. I felt tears rolling down my cheeks from the pain and Big Mac and Apple Jack looked heartbroken.

"Apple Bloom, just go back to sleep." Big Mac begged. "You look in an awful lot of pain." I shook my head, but I felt my eyes closing. I hear Apple Jack and Big Mac taking pity on me while I feel to sleep. I even heard Apple Jack start to cry.

Apple Jack's POV

"Big Mac when we find out who did this we're sending them to jail as long as possible, right?" I asked with my blood boiling.

"Eeyup." He said angrily. I looked back inside the room and saw my sister again. I was so angry I almost bucked the wall! She's paralyzed, and the doctors don't know how long it'll be before she can walk again, let alone move again! I knew that she had gotten into a fight when I got the call.

"Miss Apple?" Somepony asked me. "We're so sorry to inform you your sister has been in a horrible fight. We found her outside the school lying there with another colt beating her, and bucking her. We found Diamond Tiara with him, and she claimed to have nothing to do with it, but she's already been expelled for bullying."

That entire phone call just tore me to pieces. I am Apple Bloom's big sister, and it's my job to protect her from anypony and everypony! Some job I'm doing, now she's in a hospital. She's bruised from head to tail, and she's barely breathing. Ponies now a days don't get how important it is to control your violence. When I find who did this I'll gut him.

Rarity's POV

My little sister was in labor! On my floor! I heard her whimpering quietly and then she started screaming again. She's too young for this! The poor dear had to push two ponies out of her. My father, mother, and I picked up Sweetie and took her to the hospital. The doctors quickly took her back and didn't let us go with her!

"I have to be with my sister! She's terrified!" I begged. They shook their heads and looked at each other.

"She's going to have to have a fast delivery, we think there's something wrong." The doctor admitted.

"What do you mean wrong?!" I begged trying to follow him. He didn't turn around and I just broke down crying. "I need somepony to help my sister!" I sobbed. My father put his arm around me and hugged me.

"She'll be alright Rarity. We'll have two new little fillies very soon." He promised. I couldn't calm down. I was pacing for thirty minutes before the doctor came back out.

"Is she alright?!" I begged galloping to him. I noticed he was holding a blanket with a filly wrapped in it.

"This is your niece, but I'm afraid Sweetie Belle is in ICU. We had a very hard time getting the other filly out, and we had to send them both straight there." He told me. I looked down at my unicorn niece and held her close to me as I cried even more. My sister is in intensive care.


	7. Newborns

Rarity's POV

My father sat by me trying to calm me down. I'd been sobbing for a solid hour, worried sick about Sweetie, and her other daughter. My mother was walking back and forth with the unicorn. Sweetie Belle was sweet enough to name the unicorn after our mother. She told us a few days before today, and now we know the pegasus is named Minnie Melody, and the unicorn Pearl Rose.

"Rarity?" A nurse asked. She was holding another pink blanket, and my mouth dropped open. The wet tears flew from my face as I ran to her. "Is this Minnie?" I asked feeling myself grin. She nodded and the baby made a small noise. I could see a few little bruises on her head from where she tried to come out of her mother, but she had the biggest wings I had ever seen on a foal!

"Now I'm sure you can tell that her wings are a little too big for her, but that was the reason her mother had to be put in intensive care." I held the tiny pony tightly, but not too tightly. My head was reeling as I pictured my sister hooked up to life support. She's so little, and she wasn't ready for this.

"Will she be alright?" I asked quietly.

"She'll...well we'll have to wait and see." He sighed. "In the meantime, her daughters are perfectly healthy, except Minnie might run into some problems with her wings."

"Pr-problems?" I asked sniffling from my tears. He nodded and sighed.

"She might have wings much too big for her, and if she does she might need surgery, or something. She needs to be strong enough to carry those." He frowned. I looked down at the innocent, and unaware little bundle of pegasus in my arms. She was so beautiful, with her little hot pink curl of hair. She had the lightest pink coat, almost white. Pearl looked identical, only with a horn.

"Rarity?" I looked back and saw Twilight standing with all my other best friends. Word travels quickly around here. Fluttershy walked to her little new cousin.

"Oh, Rarity she's beautiful." She smiled sweetly. I could see her hooves itching to hold her and I sighed.

"Be careful." I warned, then remembering I was talking to Fluttershy. That's like telling a needle to be sharp. It was sweet watching Fluttershy hold the little foal, but it was her cousin who ran out on my sister and left her with his two little 'mistakes.' They're the most beautiful fillies I've ever seen.  
"Rarity Sweetie Belle did a great job." Twilight smiled looking at my two nieces. My mother had brought Pearl over to the group.

"Thank you, but she's..." I burst out into tears again, overwhelmed by despair. They were all staring at me very confused and I looked up. "In ICU!" I told them as they gasped.

"Well Rarity, I'm sure she's gonna be fine." Apple Jack said picking me up off the floor. "She'll bounce back fast."

"No!" I said tearfully. "My sister had to squeeze those wings on Minnie out of her and she's so small-" I could complete my fault before the doctor came back out.

"Rarity, you and your parents can go see your sister now." I left immediately. I galloped straight to her side and didn't stop for anything. She was awake, and looked so tired and in pain,but she was alive!

"Sweetie Belle." I said finally calm and in relief. I nuzzled against her and she smiled weakly.

Fluttershy's POV

"These foals are so cute!" I exclaimed holding Minnie. She was fluttering her giant wings in my arms. Twilight leaned over my shoulder with a smile.

"Fluttershy can I hold her?" She asked politely. I didn't want to let her go, but I handed her carefully to Twilight. Rainbow dash came over too.

"Wow! Look at those things!" Rainbow said admiring her wings. "She might be as fast as me one day, you know once I get a lot older and slow down a bit." She said.

"Deja vu!" Pinkie yelled happily. "SO cute! I'm going to foalsit every chance I get!" She giggled rubbing her nose against the babies noses.

"They're the best little cousins I've ever had." I smiled. "Such little bundles of love." I gushed over them. Their cute little faces, and curls, and shiny eyes. They were practically sparkling with beauty.

"They certainly are fantastic little foals." Twilight smiled. All four of them swarmed around the little foals, and me.

"Please don't crowd us." I begged shyly. The foals started crying and Rarity's mother tried to help me calm them down.

Sweetie's POV

Rarity brought my two little foals into my room and I was so happy to finally have them in my arms, and not my stomach. They looked so perfect, but my poor pegasus had bruises on her head. I just couldn't push her out, no matter how hard I tried. They finally got her out, but I was already passed out and bleeding to death. They stopped the bleeding and my foals are healthy, happy, and surrounded by love. I just wish their father was here to love them. I know he would if he saw him. He's not a heartless monster like he's been acting like!

Apple Bloom's POV

Big Mac came into my room to wake me up.

"Apple Jack's gone to the hospital" He said trying to help me out of bed.

"Is she ok?!" I asked when he helped me out of bed. He hushed me and helped me down the stairs. My ribs were broken, every single one of them have been snapped. My ankles were all swollen and fractured. Big Mac keeps talking about how the stallion that hurt me is gonna get it, but he's been very concerned with helping me around and whatnot.

"She's there for Sweetie Belle, not herself." He reassured me. I sighed and Granny came in the room with a giant apple pie.

"Here ya go Apple Bloom!" She smiled nuzzling me.

"Thanks Granny, but right now I wanna go see Sweetie's foals!" I begged. Big Mac shook his head.

"Maybe in a few days we can work somthin' out, but for now you both need to stay put. She needs to heal, and so do you."

"But-"

"Apple Bloom. I mean it. Yall need to heal or your ribs are gonna stay broke!"

"Fine!" I fought before wincing. It hurts to even get mad! I bet Scoots is with Sweetie, and everyone's holding the foals, but I can't be there because of stupid Diamond Tiara, and her loser boyfriend.

Sweetie's POV

My daughters were asleep, and my sister wouldn't put them down.

"I'm going to teach you how to sew, and stitch dresses, and create the most beautiful gowns in Equestria! You'll never have time for colts, you'll have the most perfect lives." She smiled at my sleeping daughters.

"Rarity can you please just let them lie down and sleep?" I asked tiredly. She sighed and put them down sweetly.

"They're just so beautiful." She smiled. "Like you of course, their father just gave them his colors. Pink mane, very light pink coat, and beautiful sparkly pink eyes. They're very well..um...pink."

"Thanks sis." I sighed flopping back down on my bed.

"Well what are we going to do about their father?" The mention of him made my mouth sore from memory.

"Let's just not even mention him." I snapped.

"Darling, I'm sorry." She sighed. "I'm just glad these fillies will never have to know that stallion." She growled. "He's awful!"

"That's an understatement." I frowned honestly missing him. I had to say what Rarity would expect me to. She'd expect me bitter, mean, angry, sad, and everything in between. I was angry, a little. I was really sad because I wanted Shadow to meet his foals, but I wasn't bitter. I understand that he can't be around these little fillies. I just don't have the heart to take it.


	8. Back to school

Sweetie Belle's POV

My parents finally went back to Canterlot this morning. They had to get back to work, and leave their grandfoals. They really didn't want to, but my foals are a month old today, and they really can't miss much more work. Rarity told me she'd let me go back to school after a month, but I don't want to leave my fillies.

"Sweetie Belle darling!" Rarity called waking me up. "Time for school!" She said over my crying foals. I walked over to their cribs and smiled.  
"Good morning." I smiled, lifting them with my magic. My foals are sweet and usually Pearl is pretty quiet, but Minnie is a loud little foal.

"Darling get ready." Rarity ordered taking my foals. "They'll be fine with me all day." She smiled. "They might help me attract some customers."

"Glad my daughters can bring in business." I rolled my eyes. I sat down and fixed my mane. The last thing I want to do is go back to school, but I have done all my work, and tests at home. I only have about two months of school to go before I graduate. My friends miss me really bad, and Apple Bloom and I haven't seen each other since before my foals were born. Scootaloo visited a few times. Everyone loves my daughters for the way they look, and their cute little attitude.

"I'll see you later Rarity!" I smiled. "Be good." I told my foals nuzzling their little noses. "Mommy loves you!" I called leaving the house. It's still so weird to think that I'm a mom now. I walked into my school and Scootaloo was there and hugged me.

"It's so awesome to see you back Sweetie Belle! Apple Bloom came back last week, she's still in a wheelchair, but she'll be so excited to see you!" She trotted down the hall into our first class and Apple Bloom's face lit up.

"Sweetie Belle!" She gleamed. I wanted to hug her, but she had scars and a few stitches, even one of her arms in a sling. "How are you? How are your foals? Do you still feel sick? You lost a LOT of weight!" She started before I got a word out. I took a breath to speak, but the teacher came in and Scootaloo and I sat down. My teacher started calling role, and then he got to my name.

"Ah, maternity leave." He said making a mark. I went to raise my hoof, and it already started.

"What a skank." I heard a colt laugh.

"I'm here." I said making my presence looked at me afraid and worried about what I was going to say. I wanted to be angry, but I thought about my foals and their little faces. Who would say anything bad about them if they knew them? Their fun loving precious little infants, with a father who left them. Then I realized, they're not talking about my babies, they're talking about my actions.

"What I do is not your problem." I scowled. My friends looked afraid. I don't usually snap: towards anyone! I took a deep breath and went back to my book. The hour passed as fast as Rainbow Dash is slow. When class was dismissed I ran to my next class trying not to see a single pony on the way.

Rarity's POV

My darling little nieces were bringing in clients like crazy! No one can resist these little foals, they're too adorable. I'm sure them being related to me had something to do with their fabulousness. I had the little pegasus in a knitted cage. Every single time I try to leave the poor thing alone, and not hold her anymore, she flies everywhere! I'm terribly worried she'll hurt herself with those giant wings.

"Excuse me!" A rude pony called. She was dressed like she had all the bits in the world.

"May I help you?" I asked politely.

"I'm looking for a dress, and it HAS to be perfect. Not a jewel missing, not a stitch out of place. It can't be an ugly color, and it cannot be ugly. Do you understand?" Before I could open my mouth for the challenge my little niece Pearl started sobbing.

"What's wrong darling?" I asked picking up the little unicorn. She calmed down once she was in my arms and I carried her around with my magic as I returned to the rude customer who was staring at Minnie.

"Why is this creature in a cage?" She asked staring at my little niece.

"That creature is my niece." I informed with a hint of insulation. "I don't want her to fly all over the place so I knitted her a cosy place to stay." I corrected. She scoffed.

"Well she shouldn't be cramped in there." She said opening the cage and setting Minnie free. She instantly started flying around me, and I wanted to catch her, but I was already holding Pearl, and Minnie was getting too far away.

"Minnie!" I yelled after her. She didn't return. She continued flying towards cloudsdale!

"Now as for my dress." The incredibly rude customer started AGAIN. I gritted my teeth and even saw my little Pearl grit her gums at that witch.

" !" I yelled making Pearl cry again from the outburst.

Rainbow Dash's POV

I woke up from my nap to some crying. There aren't babies in cloudsdale. "Hey shut up your foal!" I yelled turning around. I looked and I saw the abandoned foal with giant wings. She was really small besides those, and when I got close I noticed the crying filly was Sweetie Belle's kid.

"What are you doing here kid?" I asked out loud. She stopped crying and fluttered her wings, lifting us both off the cloud. "Stop!" I fought flying the opposite direction. I gotta get this kid to Fluttershy.

"Wow look at Rainbow dash's kid!" A group of jerks started to tease. They came over towards me and started staring at us. I wanted to punch them all for the way they were looking at me.

"She's not mine! Her wings are cool enough, but I won't have a pink foal!" I fought setting her down. She started flying towards the group of pegasi. "Minnie!" I called feeling my heart skip a beat. Rarity would FLIP if she saw this.

"Hey look at this kid. Let's see how well she can fly." One of them laughed tossing the foal around like a ball. They acted like she was just a possession or something!

"Put her down! She was like JUST born!" I yelled. They didn't listen, and the only thing louder than their laughs were her screams.

"Let's send her back to Ponyville then." One of them laughed throwing the pegasus down towards the ground. I flew full speed towards her, but they threw the poor kid hard, and she was too scared to flap her wings. Three of the pegasus grabbed onto me, not stopping me, but sure holding me back. I couldn't see the foal anymore, and I started freaking out.

"What kinda freaks are you guys!?" I asked starting to beat them with my hoofs. They all scrambled and I flew down towards the ground. I looked everywhere, and I was relieved I didn't see a splattered foal, but worried that she was nowhere to be found. "Minnie!" I yelled flying around in circles around the...Everfree forest. There's a foal in the most dangerous place in Equestria!

Sweetie Belle's POV

I got called home early from my first day back because Rarity said there was an emergency. My sister is a big drama queen, but I think something is seriously wrong, because no one would tell me what happened. I galloped into the boutique and Rarity was standing there crying waterfalls with my foal smushed into her chest.

"Rarity what's wrong?" I asked having to rip my foal away from my hysterical sister. She pulled me back with my daughter now in my arms.

"Minnie's GONE!" She screamed falling onto the floor and rolling around. "GONE! GONE! GONE!" She yelled in different tones.

"What!? What do you mean she's gone?!" I asked running around the boutique.

"I mean she flew off! She and those giant wings of hers flew to cloudsdale!"

"Well someone could find her right?!"

"Who!? The only pony I'm friends with there is Rainbowdash and she detests foals!

"Maybe we can ask Fluttershy to-" Before I could finish my quick thought Rainbowdash burst through the door.

"You guys gotta come with me!" She said pulling us. "I can't find Minnie, but she's somewhere in the Everfree Forest!" She told us as she continued to pull. I handed my little Pearl to Rarity and darted across ponyville. I heard Rarity yelling for me to come back, but I didn't listen. I need to find my baby.

Fluttershy's POV

I was standing outside my house and minding my own business. I was picking flowers and playing with the small animals until I heard a tiny scream and a crying. I looked up and saw a foal dropping from the sky!

My poor little cousin. I held Minnie tightly trying to silence and quiet her screams. She was so shaken up, and she looked hurt. He poor little wing was bent! I started crying too, because she was so injured. Who would harm a sweet little innocent foal? I know Shadow would be killing someone if he knew his little foal was tossed from a cloud, but when he got bailed out of jail, he told me he wouldn't return. I'm just going to take Minnie to him, and hope Rarity won't hurt me...

I knocked on Shadow's door. He opened it, and he seemed pretty happy. The happiest I've seen him since he was with Sweetie. It faded and went into shock when he saw Minnie.

"Is..is that...is she?" He couldn't speak. He'd never seen Minnie or Pearl before. "She's..beautiful." He was almost breathless. I let him hold her and his grin returned. "What's all the fuss about?" He asked frowning when he saw her crying so bad.

"She hurt her wing. I think somepony hurt her!" His jaw dropped and he got an angry face.

"Who?" He growled looking at her. "She's perfect, and anyone who hurts her is gonna die! They can send me back to jail, I don't care!" He started yelling.

"Calm down." I begged quietly behind my hoofs. "Please..." He took a deep breath and set his daughter on the ground.

"Look at those things. My little girl's got some serious wings." He laughed a little. "One of them is bent, but daddy'll fix it." He said picking her back up when he saw she couldn't fly."

"Oh no Shadow I have to-" He shut the door. "Take her home..."


	9. Shadow' chapter

**Sweetie's POV**

I was galloping in the Everfree forest, and I saw all these creepy bugs flying around. I just kept running. I wouldn't worry about anything right now, just my Minnie. Rarity and Rainbow Dash lost me a while back, but I could hear Rainbow Dash flying above the trees. I kept running until I ran into Zecora.

"Oh...sorry." I frowned stepping back, but not wanting to stop. She looked back at me.

"Why so worried Sweetie Belle? You look stressed, and I can tell." She told me.

"My foal is missing! She flew away and Rainbow Dash said someone threw her towards here from cloudsdale!" I explained trying not to cry.

"Your little foal is what you seek, then let us go and take a peek." She said looking around. "No foals have entered here you see. I guess this is a mystery." I felt sick and started crying.

"I have to find my baby!"

"Calm is what needs to remain here. We will get nowhere if we focus on fear."

"You don't understand, if someone takes her, and I can't ever like...see her again." I couldn't finish that thought.

"A mother's worry is a big trouble, but I am here to burst your bubble. Fluttershy found the foal you see, The only one who saw was me."

"Well why didn't you tell me?!" I sighed in relief. I ran full speed to Fluttershy's house, but when I knocked on the door, there was no one there. Rainbow Dash finally caught up with me, and so did Rarity far behind her.

"Sweetie Belle! Don't run off like that again." My sister scolded.

"Sorry, I just have to find her." I frowned knocking harder on the door.

"She must not be-" Rainbow Dash started to talk until Fluttershy flew to all of us. If she was flying like that, it was an emergency.

"Rarity, Sweetie Belle! Thank goodness you're here! You have to come with me. Shadow has Minnie, and he won't give her back!" Fluttershy cried.

"What?!" Rarity charged towards where she knew Shadow lived from the previous run-in. We chased her, and Rainbow Dash started getting ahead of all of us, including Rarity.

"Let me handle this kid!" She yelled down.

"Oh, please don't hurt him." Fluttershy said so quietly that I could barely hear her. Rainbow Dash flew and we got there to an empty apartment. No Shadow, no Minnie.

"Where is he Fluttershy?!" Rainbow Dash asked slamming the door back.

"He was just here. I don't know where he could have gone." She frowned. My head hurt, my stomach was cramping, my whole body was heating up with worry and rage. I felt my heart beat fast and I wanted to slam my hoofs down with anger! Instead, I just passed out.

Shadow's POV

I flew up to cloudsdale after dropping off my foal safely with my parents. I decided to teach these guys a lesson. I was going to act like an innocent pegasus looking for my foal who flew off, but when I ask the guys who threw her and they try to tell me they 'haven't seen her' I'll know they're lying and I'll kill them all. I looked for groups. They were in a group. I saw a group of mares, but it couldn't have been them. I saw a group of clots, but even they're not that evil. Then I saw a group of teenage colts. The stupidest breed of pegasus: I know I got a filly pregnant with twins when I was that age.

"Hey!" I yelled. They all shot their heads towards me and I flew right at them. "Have you seen a light pink little foal? She's got a curly hot pink mane with blue streaks. She's also got the biggest wings you'll ever see on a foal." I described quickly. They looked at each other and then at me. One of them nodded and the rest shook their heads. "That's what I thought." I said getting ready to fight. "So who's going to die first?" I asked.

"How about you?" One of them asked getting out a blade and stabbing me with it. The other pegasus in Cloudsdale scurried away, but I couldn't move. I was bleeding out on a cloud. He came near me with it again, and I had no strength, but then I thought about my little foal. I grabbed the blade as he brought it to stab me again and slashed his leg making him fall to my level. When he was there I climbed onto him, still bleeding but not noticing it during the pure rage I had. I stabbed him in the chest and then fell over.

Rainbow Dash's POV

That stupid kid wouldn't take responsibility for anyone, and now Sweetie's unconsciousness. I'm gonna find him and make him give that foal back if it's the last thing he does. I flew back to Cloudsdale and got confused when I saw a bunch of police. Somepony must have called them about the whole Minnie situation. I'm sure I'm not the only one who saw. I flew towards the scene to answer some questions, because I had all the answers: I was there.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"There's been a knife fight." The policepony told me. What's happening to Cloudsdale?!

"What? Between who?!"

"I can't disclose that information." He told me. I looked over and saw an ambulance. There were two beds, both had sheets over them, which meant both were dead. I felt a weight go on me. I flew over to the group of colts I saw earlier.

"What did you guys do?!" I asked. They all looked sad, like really sad.

"We were drunk earlier and we didn't mean to hurt that foal, but it's dad came looking for us...and one of our friends killed him, but the stallion killed him before he actually died."

"What?! Well why the heck didn't you idiots stop him?" I asked thinking that this would crush Sweetie Belle.

"We couldn't." Is all they could say. I wanted to slap the heck out of each of them, but now I had to go back to Sweetie Belle.

Fluttershy's POV

My aunt and uncle brought back Minnie to me. They said Shadow had no place being a father yet, and they were sorry he took her. I had never seen Sweetie so relieved, once we got her awake that is.

"Sweetie Belle darling what have we learned from this?"

"Never go to school because your sister will let your daughter fly away?" Sweetie asked with a fast response.

"Well this wasn't all MY fault. It was that horrid customer!"

"I think Minnie's going to have to have surgery..." Sweetie looked really sad. "I just don't want her to get into this kind of trouble, but when she's a little older and she doesn't get what she wants one time, she'll fly away." Sweetie said holding her daughter close.

"Guys!" Rainbow Dash burst through the door. "Shadow got into a knife fight!" Rainbow Dash told us bluntly.

"What?! Oh goodness is he alright?" I asked very worried.

"He could be murdered for all I care." Rarity stuck up her nose. Sweetie Belle looked worried.

"He was." Rainbow Dash told us. My heart stopped. I burst out into tears and so did the foals, even though I don't think they understood.

Rarity's POV

When Rainbow Dash told me that Shadow was dead, I was so relieved that he wouldn't be hurting my sister, or taking my nieces again. I was a little upset that a young colt's life was ended, but if it had to be anypony I'm glad it was him. I was alright until I saw my little sister. I HATE seeing her cry, but she was sobbing, and I just didn't understand.

"Darling?" I asked with a frown. "Please don't cry." I asked cuddling her. The poor dear was shaking.

"You don't understand Rarity. I was so attached to him." She cried. "I just.." She could no longer speak. I looked at her, and then at my little nieces. Maybe this wasn't what was best for them. Sure he was an awful stallion, but he could have been reformed. Maybe what happened today was a tragedy and not a gift to Equestria.


	10. Apple Bloom is what!

**Sweetie's POV**

My little daughter's were crawling all over my blankets I was burried underneath. I cannot come out of these blankets. I can try so hard to get out and face school, or even Rarity, but it's no use. I can't do anything. Everytime I try to I think of Shadow. I used to get upset here and there when I remembered him during the day, but now that he's dead...I can't stop thinking about him. He's only been dead for three days, and it's already put me in a depression.

"Sweetie Belle?" I heard my sister ask. I reached over the blankets and held my daughters carefully as I pulled the blankets off.

"Please leave me alone." I said, my voice cracking.

"Darling come with me. Let's go to the market, we can just get out and go to the market." She frowned. I sighed. I don't want to go, but it would be the best thing for me right now. I put my little foals on my back and followed my big sister to the market.

"You're ready to shop little fillies?" I asked my daughters as they giggled.

We were shopping around until I heard the worst familiar voice I've ever heard. It was Diamond Tiara.

"Sweetie Belle!" She said in her fake 'nice to see you voice' while she walked towards me.

"What do you want Diamond Tiara?" I asked as my daughters started to stir on my back. They could tell as upset I really was. Rarity stepped forward and quickly took them away using her magic.

"I just want to tell you I don't think it's right you're already pregnant again. I mean you got so fat last time and oh...oops! You're not pregnant again, you're just still really fat! I'm sorry you're such a whore I just assumed." She said relentlessly.

"Ok listen to me. I have had sex once. ONE time. I loved my children's father so so much, and now..."

"He's dead, and I'm sure he's glad. He really hated you and your kids." It didn't hurt as bad that she said it. It hurt that bad because she was right,

"Shut up!" Was all I could actually say. "Like anyone likes you! Your boyfriend almost killed my best friend!"

"NOT my boyfriend!" She yelled hurt. "He is not my boyfriend anymore, not at all." She said shaking. Something had happened. Obviously something I didn't know.

"Tell me what happened then."

"No, why do you care?!"

"What happened?!" All the ponies around us were staring, and Rarity was pretending not to know me.

"My ex and Apple Bloom-" She stopped talking and we both stared at each other. She brought me behind a tree. "He raped her! When he got her unconscious he raped her, and it was sick. He said 'I've got a way to get back at her.' and I have never been so disgusted." She said looking honestly as if she was being stabbed in the stomach. I felt sick. I feel really really sick. My best friend in the world: well she and Scootaloo. I pushed her.

"You just LET him do that to her?!" I asked feeling like I was foaming at the mouth.

"No! I tried to stop him, and he said if I tried to call the cops he'd do worse to me. He was like high or something, but ever since we got expelled he hasn't come near me." I sat down and put my hoof on my head. I tried not to vomit as I imagined it, and tried my best to shake the thought.

"Sweetie Belle?" Rarity asked. "It's time to be a lady now. Head up, chest out." She said wanting me to stop fighting, even though I wasn't anymore. I stood up and followed her, my heart still killing me. "Honestly darling what could make you act so barbarously?" She asked sticking her nose up. If she knew, she'd understand.

Apple Bloom's POV

Finally now that I can walk again, I went out to help my brother pick apples, but on the way I accidentally ran into Granny.

"Sorry granny!" I told her.

"Don't worry about it Apple Jack." She smiled as she continued walking.

"Apple Bloom granny." I sighed.

"You ain't Apple Bloom honey, even I know Apple Bloom aint old enough to be pregnant." She said poking my stomach.

"Wh-what are you talkin' about Granny?" I asked quickly. I mean I had gained a few pounds, but I'm sure it's cause I haven't really been able to walk. I looked down and felt really self conscious of my stomach and then ran towards Big Mac. He seemed calm like he usually is. "Big Mac?" I asked him. He looked at me.

"Eeyup?" He asked. I could see he was happy to see me walking around.

"Be honest, do you think I'm fat?" I asked. His eyes flew open and he looked scared.

"Nope!" He said sternly with no hesitation. I didn't believe him for some reason. I slumped down and walked away. He seemed worried about me as I left, but he had more apples to buck.

"Apple Bloom?" Apple Jack asked. She was standing behind the tree and I didn't see her.

"Why are yall' so concerned about your weight all of the sudden?" She asked.

"I just...I look fat. Granny thought I was pregnant!" I told her. Apple Jack shook her head.

"Well you've got a doctors appointment today. Maybe your pain medicine is makin' ya gain a few pounds. Ya ain't fat though. Not at all." She said as she walked with me to the doctor. We walked in and I sat down yawning. I've been way more tired than usual. My doctor called me back and I sat down on the table he checked my bones that were broken and was glad they were healing so well.

"So Miss Apple how's everything going? Any side effects from any medicine? Any problems walking around?" He asked I nodded.

"I've been gaining weight, and I've also been really tired lately." I told him. He looked at me curiously and wrote it down.

"Anything else?" He asked ready to write stuff down. I thought about all the things I've been feeling and going through besides my broken bones.

"Well I keep feeling sick." I frowned. "I get really sick right after I take my medicine." I told him. He nodded as he wrote it down.

"Well Usually the bloating occurs in the legs not the abdomen." He told me. "I can take you to run a few tests, alright?" He asked. I nodded as he took out some needles to take my blood. He stuck the needle in my arm and I took a deep breath as he took my blood. I sat there waiting for him to come back, and wanted to go be with Apple Jack, but he came back out.

"Alright Miss Apple it looks fine, but we definitely found something." He told me. I was confused as he took out his clipboard. "You are pregnant." The doctor told me. My heart buzzed as I stood up.

"That's not even possible!" I fought. He looked confused. "I'm a virgin! I swear I am!" I cried.

"Well these tests aren't wrong. It couldn't be anything else." He said pulling out his stethoscope and put it on my stomach. "Listen." He told me letting me hear. I heard a heartbeat and screamed. I had to scream because I wanted to wake myself up.

"How did this even happen?" I asked sobbing. "I was never with anypony!" I told him. He asked me to lay down on the table as he looked all over me.

"It seems to me that you're not a virgin by the looks of it, and obviously there's a baby inside you." He told me. I had no idea what to think. None at all. "Lying won't help you in this situation Miss Apple." He told me.

"I ain't lyin'!" I yelled at him. My sister must have heard me and come back to see me. My sister came to my side and she looked at me like she was scared.

"What's wrong sugarcube?" She asked. "You look like you've seen a ghost." She told me.

"This crazy doctor told me I'm pregnant, and there's no possible way I am!" I told her. She backed away from me and looked me up and down.

"Apple Bloom!" She said shocked. "Wh-what?!" She looked at the doctor. "Are you sure?" He handed her the papers and she looked through them. "I may not understand a lot of these fancy doctor words, but I understand what pregnant means!" She said angrily.

"I have never done anything like that Apple Jack! Never!"

"Obviously you did! Apple Bloom you're smarter than this!" She scolded. "You had such a promising life!" She told me shaking.

"I didn't ever do that!" I cried trying to catch my breath. Apple Jack looked like she wanted to hit somepony, but she tried to calm down for me.

"We'll talk about this at home, but calm down. Stressing out is bad for the-" She choked it out. "foal." I continued to try as Apple Jack walked me home. She didn't talk to me, she didn't look at me.

"Big Mac your little sister has something to tell you." Apple Jack said still not looking at me. Big Mac looked towards me and saw my eyes filled with tears. He came over and put her arm around me.

"What's a' matter Apple Bloom?" He asked sounding worried. "You're ok right?" He was worried about what news I got at the doctor, but it'd be worse when I told him. I shook my head. I didn't want to tell him at all.

"Just tell him Apple Bloom." My sister demanded. I didn't wanna tell him anything, I didn't want her to know either. "Now!"

"I'm pregnant." I blurted out. He had been petting my back to comfort second he heard me say that he stopped. He didn't say a word, He didn't move, because he was frozen. He slammed his hoof down on the ground in anger.

"Nope!" He said angrily.

"What do ya mean Big Mac?" I asked backing away from him.

"Tell me who you were with!"

"I told Apple Jack and the doctor, I was never with a stallion! I wasn't look in my eyes I'm tellin' the truth!" I was shuddering.

"I am lookin' and that's what's scary! You're lyin' to me with no problem!" Apple Jack fought.

"I can't even be around you two!" I said trying to leave, but Big Mac stopped me.

"Was this some crazy way of trying to prove to us you were grown up?" He asked.

"She's sure gonna grow up now!" Apple Jack said tearing up too. My sister had never been so mad, but she wasn't mad at me, she was mad at the situation. I felt weak in the knees, and sick. I just fell down. My brother and sister stopped their fussin' and yellin' and went to my side.

"Apple Bloom?" Big Mac asked shaking me. I couldn't move. I couldn't speak.

Apple Jack's POV

The doctor was helping my sister. Big Mac and I handled the situation the wrong way, but when Big Mac and I get our hands on the stallion, he's gonna wish he was never put on Equestria!

"Miss Apple, Mr. Apple?" The doctor asked. We both walked towards him and he looked upset. "We inspected your sister thoroughly and we see what has clearly happened. Apple Bloom has a lot of physical evidence that she was raped." I had to stop myself from throwing up. This was too much at once. Big Mac left. I tried to stop him, but after he heard that there was no stopping him.

"Can I see my sister?" I asked. He nodded slowly and let me in the room. She was lying there, cryin' and scared ta death! "Sugarcube...honey I am so sorry." I said hugging her tightly. She snuggled me back and sighed heavily.

"I didn't-"

"I know sugarcube, I know." I patted her back and she tried to catch her breath.

"It'll be alright honey. I know it'll be alright." I told her. I honestly don't know what to do about this whole thing. All I know is I'm gonna find that stallion. I'm gonna find him as soon as I can.


	11. I thought you were dead

**Sweetie Belle's POV**

I brought my two little foals over to Fluttershy for a playdate. She has to see them every week, and this is the first time we'll be seeing each other since Shadow died...I knocked on the door.

"Coming!" A soft happy voice answered. She opened the door with a smile, but saw me and shrieked, slamming the door shut. I stood there confused for a second.

"Fluttershy?" I asked through the door. I knocked again and I heard a bunch of noise coming from inside, then she came back out.

"Hi Sweetie Belle." She smiled as if nothing just happened.

"Fluttershy what was that all about?" I asked as I sat down. She ignored me and grabbed some cookies.

"Are the foals hungry?" She asked smiling and handing them cookies. I had to stop her from shoving a million in their throats.

"I think they're full Fluttershy." I sighed putting them on the rug and letting them crawl around. Fluttershy sat their not wanting to say anything, and I didn't know why she was doing it.

"What's wrong Fluttershy? Why are you acting so weird?" I asked. I heard a crash noise and quickly gathered my foals. I held them protectively and then saw a stallion fall out of Fluttershy's closet. "If you had that kind of company why didn't you just ask me to le-" I was silent when the stallion stood up. Minnie flew out of my arms and I set Pearl down slowly. My throat was dry, and I felt it start to burn as the tears started. My heart was beating a mile a minute. "Sh-Shadow?"

Big Mac's POV

Everypony in town was starin' at me as I ran through ponyville. I didn't know the stallion's name I was looking for. I ain't got no clue where he is, what he looks like, or how old he is. I don't care if I have to go up to every colt or stallion: I will find him and make him pay.

"Miss Cheerilee!" I called runnin' up to her. She seemed to take quite a likin' to me for some reason so I knew she'd help.

"What's wrong Big Mac?" She asked concerned.

"My sister..." I didn't finish. "Do you know who Diamond Tiara's coltfriend is by any chance?" I asked as quick as I could. She shook her head and apologized, but I didn't have time to listen. I ran around the town again, and then to Diamond Tiara's house. Filthy Rich opened the door.

"Well hello there Big Macintosh!" He smiled.

"I'm not here for business sir, where's your daughter?"I asked not letting a second go by, even though I couldn't catch my breath. He looked confused but called for Diamond Tiara.

"What is it?" She asked seeming like she knew something I didn't

"Where's your boyfriend?" I asked seriously.

"My EX." She fought, but I didn't wanna hear it.

"I don't care what the he** he is! He raped my sister and now she's pregnant! Tell me where that daggone stallion is!" I yelled before feelin' sorry for yelling at a young mare.

"I don't know!" She said slamming the door in my face. I would normally feel a little mad, and get over it, but I didn't have time for that. My sister is at home sufferin', and that stallion is going to pay for it. I stormed off tryin' to think of who else to ask, but then I turned around and saw this ugly lookin' overweight colt walkin' by me. His cutie mark was a bejeweled ugly hat. I got a really bad vibe from him, and somethin' was tellin' me to go after him.

"Hey you!" I yelled out. He turned around and looked.

"Me?"

"Eeyup." I said determinedly walking towards him. He backed up as I came closer and I got so close our noses were touching. "Have you ever heard of a filly named Apple Bloom?" I asked huffing. He looked guilty as could be, and shook his head. "Now you don't look like a very smart colt, but lyin' to me is not the right thing to do right now." I told him.

"Yes! Ok, yeah I know Apple Bloom, why?" He asked.

"I think you know why." There was silence between us and he noticed my cutie mark.

"Y-you're her dad?" He asked. I shook my head. "Her boyfriend?" He asked even more afraid. I shook my head again. I could tell he knew now. "Her brother." He stated. I nodded and he looked like he was about to explain himself, but instead he ran. He knew I knew what he did and I was a lot faster than that fat colt. I stopped him once we got to the woods and slammed his head against a tree as hard as I could. I couldn't tell if he was unconscious or dead, but either way I took him to the police.

"Wh-what happened here?" One of the officers asked galloping towards the colt.

"This here colt…" I could hardly say it, but I had to for Apple Bloom. "Raped my little sister and now she's carryin' his foal." I growled. They took him back into a cell until he was awake to question, but they kept me for questioning.

Rarity's POV

Sweetie Belle and the foals had been out longer than they said they would! I always get worried about her when she's not home on time. If anything more happens to her, or if anything ever happens to my little nieces…it frightens me horribly! I heard a knock on the door and ran to it.

"Sweetie B-.. oh. Hello there Apple Jack, Apple Bloom. Come inside." I said opening the door for them. They walked in and Apple Bloom had her head down. She looked very sad. "What's wrong darling?" I asked closing the door back. She looked up at me with shame in her eyes.

"Well Apple Bloom is in a situation right now." Apple Jack started. "One you might be familiar with."

"What's the matter darling? You can tell me I've heard it all before." I giggled. I've hear pleanty about filly issues, but I hope Apple Bloom's alright. I know she's single so thank goodness it's not colt problems.

"I'm havin' a...foal." Or maybe it is...

"Are-how- What?!" I asked comforting her. "Oh darling how did this happen?"

"Uhh Apple Bloom why don't you go wash up and calm down for a bit. I'll talk to Rarity." Apple Jack asked her sister as she walked to the bathroom. "Rarity sit down." She sighed. She looked like she'd had a terrible mane day.

"Apple Jack are you feeling alright? I know how you must be angry with her, but she's so young she didn't know what she was-"

"She was raped Rarity." She said with a tearful voice. I almost passed out from hearing such a terrible beastly thing!

"What?!" I exclaimed loudly. I hugged her as tightly as I could. I'm not the closest with Apple Jack, but I couldn't even imagine if my little nieces were forced into my little sister. It's a sickening thought. "Well is she going to abort it?" I asked because that was the first thing I ever asked Sweetie Belle when she turned up pregnant, of course she said no, and now I have two beautiful nieces. They're handfuls, but they're a joy.

"Now y'all know we don't believe in that. Apple Bloom is gonna have the foal and we're gonna raise it with her." Apple Jack sighed taking her hat off. "I just feel so darn bad for her." She admitted putting her head down. I comforted her until she perked up and smiled when her sister came back in. Apple Bloom couldn't tell but I saw how broken her smile was.

"Who would have done such a terrible thing darling?" I asked the filly with glum eyes.

"Diamond Tiara's boyfriend when I was unconscious. Sweetie Belle told me he did that when I told her I was raped and I didn't know how."

"That must have been what those two were arguing about." I gasped. I scolded Sweetie Belle for yelling in front of her children, but I had no idea!

"Well why didn't she tell us?" Apple Jack asked frustrated.

"She just found out very recently." I defended frowning. My nieces were outside I could hear them a mile away. One giggling, one screaming. I sighed but smiled excited to be reunited with my nieces after hours of lack of cuteness. I walked quickly to the door and opened it. Sweetie Belle looked pale and I got a bit concerned.

"Rarity...I have someone here I think you should meet. The proper way." She said quietly.

"Well who darling?" I hope she hasn't found another coltfriend. All she needs is another heartbreak...or pregnancy for that matter. I'll just wrap her in plastic and she'll be alright.

"Meet...Shadow Strings." Sweetie Belle stepped out of the way and there was the father of my nieces. He had stitches in his stomach, and he was alive.

*Earlier at Fluttershy's house*

Sweetie Belle's POV  
"Sh-Shadow?" I asked feeling like I was staring at a ghost. He smiled and hugged me trying to avoid contact with his stitches. I opened my mouth to speak, but I was crying and couldn't.

"Don't cry Sweetie Belle...I'm fine. I am. I was dead for ten minutes, but they revived me, sewed me up and Fluttershy's been hiding me since this morning when I was released." He explained calmly. I didn't let go of the hug. I had been so upset I could barely walk for over a week, and now all the sadness turned into happiness with a huge force. This stallion has gotten me pregnant, yelled at me, hit me, done things with other girls, but when I look in his eyes I forgive him. He went to kiss me, but then saw our foals.

"Babababa." Minnie babbled giggling with Pearl.

"Well hello beautiful girls." He laughed lightly picking them both on his wings. He had overly large wings like Minnie, but they weren't as extreme as hers. "How your little wing doing?" He asked Minnie as she flapped them rapidly to show him they were fine.

"So you knew her wing was hurt?" I asked quietly.

"Why do you think I got into a knife fight?" He asked remembering. "He's gone, but I'm just glad he won't be hurting my little Minnie again." He smiled kissing her sweetly. The giant gaping hole in my heart I thought my two babies were filling was actually filled now that Shadow was back. I don't know why it was so easy to forgive him, but it feels like the old Shadow. The Shadow that never did those things.

*Now at Rarity's house*

Rarity slapped Shadow in the face first thing.

"You have the NERVE to show up at MY boutique, when you're supposed to be dead! You've caused my baby sister and my nieces NOTHING but heartbreak and stress! Why are you here?!" She yelled loudly. I got in front of shadow and tried to stop my sister from actually killing him now.

"Rarity! He's a changed stallion, and he almost died defending our foal." Rarity's jaw dropped as she pushed me behind her.

"Now you brainwash my sister?!" She yelled at Shadow. "How dare you come near my family that you wanted nothing to do with?!" She asked growing practically.

"I love them!"

"You don't know what that means! Get away from my family! You have struck me, my sister, and my father! Next comes my nieces, and I REFUSE to let it occur. Get away before I get you put back in jail!" She yelled slamming the door in his face. She turned to me, and saw me sobbing. "Sweetie Belle..." She started before I turned away. She tried to go after me but I turned around.

"I love him Rarity." I said firmly. "He will be in my foals life."


	12. I don't need my sister

Sweetie Belle's POV

I woke up and my little girl was sneezing up a storm. I quickly got out of bed and ran to Minnie's crib.

"Oh, honey, are you sick?" I asked lifting her up and holding her. She sneezed again and I called for Rarity. Minnie was burning up I could feel it.

"What's wrong darling?" She asked as I fleetly handed Pearl to her.

"She's sick as a dog." I frowned feeling how warm Minnie was. "I don't want Pearl to catch it." I told her leading her to the door.

"Don't worry Sweetie Belle I'll take Pearl to the park, are you sure you don't need me to help you though?" She asked. My daughters really haven't been sick before.

"We'll be alright Rarity, don't worry." I smiled to try to calm down my sweet little pony. My sister left with my little unicorn leaving me with my Pegasus. "Minnie I don't know what made you so sick." I frowned. I wiped her tiny nose with a tissue and she sneezed again. She has the cutest little sneeze, but I feel so bad she's sick.

"Momma." She whined quietly. I could tell from her voice that her throat hurt. Her nose was running again. I cradled her and sat down rocking her.

"Are you hungry?" I asked levitating her bottle towards us. She flapped her wings in protest and I put it away. "Well what do you want Minnie?" I asked her. She flew out of my arms and down the stairs. "Minnie!" I called after her. She was crying and knocking her hooves on the front door. "Minnie what's wrong?" I asked lifting her up, which made her fight more. I thought she was looking for Rarity or Pearl so I opened the door to show her they weren't out there, but Shadow was standing right there. Minnie must have known he was there.

"Hi Sweetie." He smiled coming in the house.

"What are you doing here?" I asked quickly.

"I was just coming to check on you and my girls, and I haven't been killed yet so I'm guessing Rarity's gone." He laughed a bit.

"Yeah and so is Pearl. Minnie's sick, so she took Pearl to the park." I informed. Minnie flew to her father and snuggled into him.

"Do you need me to help my beautiful little filly?" He asked nuzzling her. She sneezed again and he just smiled. "Let's go get some medicine and a nap." He said walking to the kitchen.

Apple Bloom's POV

I woke up this morning feelin' dizzy and not like myself. I tried to walk into the kitchen to get breakfast and got the bread toasted, and then the apple jelly from the fridge. I ate it fast so I could go get my mornin' chores done, but then I started to feel sick. I sat down for a little while trying to stop feeling so bad.

"Apple Bloom, you alright?" Apple Jack asked galloping towards me.

"Yeah, I'm fine big sis don't worry." I said getting to my feet. "I just feel kind of dizzy this mornin'" I explained.

"Well you gotta start takin' it easy sugarcube. You're gonna have to keep that foal in there safe and healthy." She said patting my stomach.

"I'm fine Apple Jack." I said pushing her hoof away.

"Hang on there Apple Bloom. There's no need to lie. Every mare gets sick when their pregnant Apple Bloom there's no reason to-"

"I'm lyin'?" I asked. All she ever does is call me a liar! When everything happened, and I was scared to death wondering how I got pregnant instead of helping she just called me a liar!"I guess you always think I'm lying then!"

"What are ya talkin' about Apple Bloom?" She asked me looking worried, not angry.

"You sure had no problem calling me a liar when I was pregnant and scared. When I had NO IDEA how it happened!" I felt my mood swinging around in my head and my stomach.

"Honey I just didn't see how you wouldn't know! I mean you're the one who never lets me help you with anything!"

"Well you're the one who thought I was an easy filly who'd leap into bed with any stallion that came my way! You thought I slept around until I got pregnant, and so did Big Mac! Stop pretending to care, because after I told you the truth then you didn't believe me so why are you tryin' to help now?" I said stepping to stare my sister in the face.

"I will ALWAYS care about you Apple Bloom! No matter how crazy your hormones go." She said. I gasped and turned around.

"Mind your own business!" I said galloping off. I don't understand why Apple Jack can't leave me alone!

Sweetie Belle's POV

Shadow and I had finally got Minnie to sleep, and she was so precious sleeping in her daddy's arms. I've always wanted something like this, but I thought I'd be married and out of high school. Shadow set Minnie in her crib and we walked out together.

"So do you want some food or something?" He asked. I shook my head quickly.

"I ate right before you got here." I lied trying to make an excuse.

"Yeah, but that was three and a half hours ago." He said looking at the clock.

"Yes I know, but I ate a lot." He looked at me up and down from where he was standing.

"Sweetie you look like you haven't eaten 'a lot', or at all for that matter, in weeks." He pointed out. I scoffed sarcastically and looked back at him.

"Excuse me for trying to drop the baby weight I got from carrying _your_ foals!" I snapped. He looked shocked.

"Sweetie, all I'm saying is that you gotta eat." He said defensively. "I didn't know you'd yell at me for trying to help you out."

"I'm sorry Shadow; I'm sorry that you beat me up and left me pregnant with the foals you didn't _want_." I fought. "You're the reason I'm so fat!" I blamed Shadow, but I know it was my fault too.

"Why are you bringing up the past?!" He asked starting to get angry, which frightened me on the inside, but I tried not to show it.

"I'm bringing up the past, because the past will be here for the rest of my life! It's called our two daughters!"

"I mean the part where I hit you, you know that was the old me."

"'The old' you Shadow, really? Well the old you didn't just disappear when you almost died, he still did all the stuff in the past, and guess what: He's still you!" I told him.

"Don't remind me, because you're about to bring him out." He said stepping up to me.

"Oh so you're gonna hit me again?" I asked. I noticed myself yelling, not to mention Shadow getting more and more angry by the second.

"I swear Sweetie it's like you want me to just knock you out right now." He tried to walk away.

"Why are you here right now?" I asked. "No really why are you here, to pretend to be a dad to your daughter then leave and bad mouth me? Are you here to pretend to care about me so I'll sleep with you some more?"

"Ok seriously Sweetie back up." He said in a threatening voice that sent a shock down my spine.

"Why? You never backed off me!" I said stepping towards him. He shoved me back and held me to the wall.

"That's because you never made me." He growled.

"Shadow stop!" I pleaded starting to cry. He looked at me and shook his head letting me back down.

"I- I'm sorry Sweetie Belle." He said rubbing his head.

"It was my fault…I shouldn't have acted like that. I think I'm just worried about Minnie."

"Hey, don't blame yourself for my violent outbursts babe. It's my fault for not controlling myself." I hugged him and he snuggled me back.

"I think we should wait a little longer before getting back together. I don't want to get hurt, and I don't want you to get mad." I thought out loud.

"Yeah…but Sweetie we really don't have to be back together to get on each other's nerves." He smiled chuckling a bit to himself.

"Obviously." I smiled back. He pushed my mane out of my face and kissed my nose. He pulled away and stared at me, and those eyes took over my mind as he pulled me in and kissed me. I lost my breath and closed my eyes. I missed kissing him, and I missed being with him.

"Sweetie Belle!" That snapped me out of it quick. Our heads turned quickly to my sister standing there with my baby unicorn.

"Rarity, Shadow was just about to leave." I assured stepping away from him.

"Leave and never come back!" She corrected angrily shoving him out the door.

"Rarity why are you such a-"

"I don't care how you finish that sentence Shadow, as long as you finish it away from my sister and her foals!" She yelled slamming the door. "Pearl started sneezing at the park. I'm afraid they've both caught a cold so there was no use trying to push me out of the house to 'hook up' with Shadow. What do you think you're doing?!" She asked. I looked down in shame.

"I- I don't know." I frowned taking Pearl. "Were you at the park for all that time?" I asked.

"There's no need to change the subject Sweetie Belle." She demanded an answer.

"I just miss him. I mean he didn't always treat me so bad Rarity!"

"It's not that he hasn't changed, but the fact he did it at all proves he could do it any time he pleases and I REFUSE to let my sister suffer through abuse." She ranted.

"Rarity he's not-" She stopped me dead in my tracks.

"What in Equestria happened to your arm Sweetie?" She asked as if she knew.

"It was my fault." She looked like she was going to burst out into tears.

"'It was my fault.' 'I was practically asking him to do it.' 'I fell' I don't want to hear those things from my ONLY sister. You're being abused! Sweetie Belle, if you're going to be around Shadow at ALL then please be with somepony else too. I don't want you to be his next victim."

"He had to kill that stallion because he was trying to kill him!"

"I can hear him now! 'I had to kill Sweetie because she tried to kill me!' 'I had to kill my foals because-'" I stopped her.

"ENOUGH!" I covered my ears and we both stood in silence."Alright Rarity." I frowned. I looked down and saw a bandage on my daughter's arm. "What happened?!" I asked her.

"I took her to the doctor after we left the park, and he gave her a vaccination. It was almost too much for me to watch that." She said stroking Pearl's mane. "She was very brave though." She smiled nuzzling Pearl.

"Well I'll take her upstairs to her sister. I don't remember the last time they were away from each other this long." I smiled taking Pearl up the stairs.

"Do come down to eat afterwards." She asked. I had to think fast.

"Um…I ate when Shadow was here." I told her hurrying up the stairs before she could ask anything else. The last thing I need is my sister trying to shove food down my throat. If Shadow and Rarity don't notice, then no one will.

Apple Bloom's POV

I was lyin' down in my room when I heard my door open. I looked up expecting it to be Apple Jack, but it was Granny.

"Hi Granny." I frowned.

"What's wrong honey?" She asked me sitting down beside me.

"I just…Granny I gotta tell you something."

"Well what is it Apple Bloom?"

"Apple Jack and I got into a fight, because she keeps calling me a liar, and treating me like a baby." I told her.

"Well you are a baby, sugar plum." She smiled petting my mane.

"I am NOT a baby Granny!" I fought. "I'm graduating high school, I'm turning eighteen soon, and I'm pregnant!" I confessed completely forgetting Granny didn't know. Her eyes shot open and I covered my mouth.

"Please Apple Bloom tell me my mind's playing tricks on me." She begged.

"Granny I…" She didn't let me explain before she stood up.

"Well I guess you ain't a baby anymore Apple Bloom, but I'm very disappointed in you. No granddaughter of mine gets pregnant before their married, especially not so young!" Granny's never snapped at me like that before in my life.

"Granny I'm tellin' you I-" She walked out. She left me. I lied my head down and just started cryin'. Everything inside of me was just building up for too long. Granny just brought it all out. I couldn't decide what to do so I just kept on cryin'. Finally I heard my door open again and when I looked up Apple Jack was already by my side.

"You need me?" She asked. I wanted to say no. I wanted to tell her to leave my room and I could handle myself, but I did. I needed my sister more than anything.

"I'll always need you Apple Jack." I hated to contradict myself, but we both knew.


	13. A filly with a problem

Apple Bloom's POV

Big Mac hasn't stopped looking at me different since he found out about Fancy Fedora. I mean sure a lot of bad things have happened to me lately, and now I'm pregnant, but it's no reason to treat me like I'm a victim of a murder that's somehow still alive. He just is always so protective of me now: Even worse than he used to be.

"Apple Bloom!" Sweetie Belle smiled galloping into the barn. "Scootaloo is waiting outside, are you ready to go?" She asked with a grin.

"I guess so," I started. "I just have to grab a drink real fast." I put a water jug in my bag. Sweetie's little girls were spending the day with Rarity, Fluttershy and Shadow. I don't even wanna know how that's goin'.

"Hi Apple Bloom!" Scootaloo smiled. She had no idea about everything that had been happening to me lately, but I know if she did something bad would happen to Fancy Fedora, not nearly as bad as what my brother and sister wanna do, but still.

"Hi Scootaloo! How's it goin'?" I asked.

"Everything's great! I just missed you guys so much! I rarely ever get to see you two anymore!" She said hugging Sweetie and I. We all went to the carnival that was in town, so we could all do something fun and not worry about anything else.

"Apple Bloom how are you feeling?" Sweetie asked me worriedly when Scootaloo left to get us a funnel cake.

"I feel pretty good, considering how bad I've been feeling lately." I told her. She looked sympathetic towards me.

"I remember when I was pregnant and I got really sick, so it's best just to take it easy." She warned me.

"Don't ya worry about me none. I'm gonna be absolutely fine." I promised her as we shared a smile. Scootaloo came back over with a giant warm funnel cake with powdery white sugar covering it. "Thanks Scootaloo!" I smiled as we both took a bite.

"Aren't you gonna have some Sweetie Belle?" Scootaloo asked.

"I'd love to, but I feel a little nauseous. I don't wanna risk anything. Thanks though guys." She said backing up a bit. There was no hiding the fact Sweetie must have dropped a lot of weight lately, but she's just overdoing losing the baby weight a little. Hopefully she'll realize in a couple days and start eating like a normal pony again.

Rarity's POV

My little niece Minnie was still a little under the weather, but Pearl was already much better thanks to that shot.

"Dada," I heard Minnie giggle with a sniffle. I turned my head and he was bouncing her up and down.

"What do you think you're doing?" I asked walking over to him snatching my niece. "I specifically told you to NEVER touch my nieces."

"They're my daughter's! I don't understand why you always have to get in between me and my family! I made these foals remember? Without me you wouldn't have nieces!"  
"I didn't want them for a few more years Shadow, so you're NOT helping your cause." I snapped. "Although, they do add an addition onto my life that just makes me such a happier mare." I couldn't help but admit how much I love them.

"Then why do you have such a problem with me around them?" He asked.

"I have an issue with it because you beat my sister senseless, and next you'll be hurting these beautiful little girls! You better believe you'll kiss your tail goodbye the day that occurs." I threatened. I started to growl. "Why do you have to make me SO un-ladylike? I cannot take it!"

"Why don't we all just calm down a bit please?" Fluttershy asked. "For the girls,"

"I suppose your right Fluttershy. These impressionable fillies don't need to see anymore fighting. That's the main reason Shadow's not allowed them in the first place." I explained.

"Shut up. Just shut up Rarity!" He battled, charging towards me looking like he was going to attack.

"Shadow, stop!" Fluttershy begged grabbing his tail with her teeth and trying to pull him back. "She's just trying to protect her nieces."

"They're not hers to protect!" He was flailing on the floor like a maniac!

"Why do you have to act this way?! Why is violence the answer?" I asked him.

"It's not the answer, ok? I just want you to realize I'm a grown adult, you're a grown adult and I don't understand why you don't see how much I love these foals. You know I love them." He was still breathing heavily from the flailing, but I couldn't even begin to believe him.

"Why must you always lie? You lied to my sister, you lie to me, you lie to Fluttershy, and you even lie to yourself! I mean I understand that you have an attachment to your fillies, but sometimes you just could use a beating."

"But I give your sister plenty of those don't I?" He said all-to-calmly.

"I'm sorry Fluttershy, but I'm leaving. Shadow if you ever ask yourself WHY you're not allowed near these girls, this is the reason." I huffed picking up the young pegasus and unicorn. I heard Shadow yelling and cursing at poor Fluttershy after I left the house. I know he was talking about me, but I just have to remember that my sister, and her foals are worth this. I just wish they had a better father. One that they deserve.

Sweetie Belle's POV

After my friends ate a funnel cake, two corn dogs each, and drank who knows how many sodas, we all decided to go find something else to do before we went home. It was dark, but Rarity begged me to have some fun. I haven't been out of the house without my foals for a very long time. I hated being without them, but it was nice to hang out with my two best friends.

"I know the perfect place to go!" Scootaloo smiled walking down the sidewalk. We followed her and then she took us to the nearest night club.

"Scootaloo!" I whispered surprised. "We can't go in there! Apple Bloom's not eighteen yet, and I'm a mom! I can't just go out and party like I don't have any responsibilities."

"Oh lighten up Sweetie Belle." She smiled walking up to the stallion that was checking ID's.

"Sweetie Belle I don't feel so good." Apple Bloom frowned. She threw up into the bushes and I wasn't about to let her go in the club.

"Don't worry Apple Bloom, I'll call," Before I could say Apple Jack's name, Scootaloo was dragging me to the door.

"Show him your ID Sweetie Belle." She nudged me.

"No! I'm not going in there, and Apple Bloom's sick."

"You're such a stick in the mud now, what happened to you?" Scootaloo vented.

"Your best friend over there is sick and pregnant, and all you're worried about is getting her into a club?" I grunted.

"W-what?! Apple Bloom is pregnant?" She asked shocked. "Why did you BOTH have to get pregnant before you're even out of high school?!" She huffed.

"We didn't decide to!" I defended. "Especially not," I couldn't tell Scootaloo without Apple Bloom's permission.

"Well if you two aren't going to have any fun, then I guess I'll just see you when you can stop being mothers. Even without your kid you still act like a mom! A BAD mom I might add." She confused me for a second, but she already seemed drunk. She was probably drinking during the fair when we weren't paying any attention. Best friends have to look past fights, but her calling me a bad mother is REALLY going to take a long time for me to get over! How dare she?! I took out my phone to call Apple Jack.

"Hello?" She answered from the other line. It sounded like she was in the middle of something, but Apple Bloom needed her. She couldn't get home alone, and Rarity's gonna worry if I'm gone much longer.

"Apple Jack, its Sweetie Belle. You gotta come get Apple Bloom, she's sick." I told her.

"I'll be right there! Are yall still at the carnival?" She asked.

"Well…er…no. We're at the dance club…right near the package store." I wanted so bad to say that it wasn't my fault, and that Scootaloo was the one who dragged us here, but Apple Jack was too worried to be angry right now. She got to the street about twenty minutes later.

"Apple Bloom!" She ran up and hugged her tightly. "What are yall doin' up here? I thought you fillies were smarter than this! Apple Bloom you can't be in places like this, and ESPECIALLY not when you're pregnant!" She was already taking her back to their barn. Scootaloo was inside, and I really didn't want to go in there, so I turned around and left. I wanted to go home and see my daughters.

"Sweetie Belle!" Rarity grinned as I strolled through the door.

"Hi Rarity, I um, I'm just going to go kiss the foals goodnight and go to sleep." I yawned. "I'm so tired."

"Wait darling, I saved you a plate of dinner in the fridge." She told me. I stood there and thought.

"I ate a lot at the fair Rarity." I assured. She rolled her eyes with a bit of a smirk.

"You fillies can eat anything, can't you?"

"We sure can." I laughed nervously before galloping up the stairs. "I just don't want to…" I muttered to myself.

Twilight's POV

"I'm tellin' you ponies! That Scootaloo is nothin' but trouble!" Apple Jack said pacing around. She called an emergency meeting at my house to talk about something that's been bothering her, and apparently Scootaloo is involved.

"Calm down Apple Jack, tell us why you called us all here." I asked gingerly.

"Well first and foremost Scootaloo took my sister and Rarity's sister out against their will to a wild club outside an alcohol store!" She was outraged. "I mean in her condition she cannot be in that type of place!"

"Her condition?" Pinkie asked. "What's wrong with her? Is she allergic to clubs?! Being allergic to clubs is like being allergic to ponies!"

"Well if Rarity was brave enough to tell yall, then I am too. My sister's pregnant." It sounded like she was ripping off a bandage. All the girls' jaws dropped, including mine. Rarity didn't look too shocked though. Before I could open my mouth to try to encourage Apple Jack, Rainbow Dash burst out laughing. "This is funny to you?!" Apple Jack seemed extremely defensive, which is very understandable since the Apple family is so close.

"I'm just laughing because when Sweetie Belle got knocked up, you said 'my sister would never do anything like that' well weren't you right?" She was still laughing. I looked over at Apple Jack and Rarity standing side by side, red in the face.

"Do not bring my sister up in this! She's innocent, and was taken advantage of by an outrageously juvenile stallion!"

"Everypony calm down please!" I implored. "We're never going to help each other if we're fighting." I reminded. "Rainbow, it's _not_ funny at all that Apple Bloom is pregnant. Apple Jack, don't worry I'll see her as soon as possible." I promised. I loved to check on Sweetie's foals when she was pregnant, so I was a little excited to get to see Apple Bloom's too.

"Well I appreciate it very much Twilight, but I'm just tryin' to get her to get used to everything right now. She's already four months along, and she's startin' to really show. It's not real bad yet, but still it's noticeable." She described.

"Well all the food those fillies ate at the fair the other night probably didn't help." Rarity giggled to lighten the mood.

"That's why Apple Bloom got so sick. She told me her and Scootaloo ate way too much, but she said Sweetie was feeling sick and didn't want nothin'." Rarity's face twisted in confusion.

"She told me that she didn't want to eat dinner because she ate a lot at the fair." She remembered out loud.

"Rarity…" Fluttershy started. "When she came over to my house I gave her an apple and she told me she ate it, and there was the core on the table, but it looked like it was eaten by an animal, not a pony."

"Are you calling my sister beastly Fluttershy?" Rarity asked insulted.

"Oh, no of course not! I just wanted to point out that…I think she tried to trick me into thinking she was eating by feeding the apple to one of my animal friends." She said quietly. We all sat around silently while Rarity thought. "I'm sorry, am I a snitch? I don't want any stitches!" She said hiding under my desk. Rainbow Dash always threatens her with that old 'snitches get stitches' phrase.

"No Fluttershy, no one's going to give you any stitches." I consoled pulling her out from under the desk. I looked over and Rarity was silently crying.

"Does my sister have some sort of eating disorder?" She asked sniffling. "I just thought she was losing a few pounds, but now that I think of it she did look rather sickly." Pinkie Pie stood up and started bouncing.

"I think we need to get some food and give her an entire food PARTY!" She cheered hopping around.

"I think what she really needs is a little at a time, and just to work back into a regular eating schedule." I suggested.

"I say we hold her down and stuff the food into her." Rainbow Dash said hovering in the air, ready for action.

"There shall be no 'stuffing' my sister with food!" Rarity defended. "Maybe we could lock her in a room until she eats." She thought.

"No, haven't you ever heard of bulimia?" I asked. Rarity shook her head.

"It's where ponies make themselves throw up to get food out of their systems before they digest them." I defined. She looked like she was about to faint. "Calm down Rarity, we're all here to help you." I promised. "We're all here for each other."

"Thank you girls," She weakly stated rubbing her eyes. "I just don't want this to get any worse."

Sweetie Belle's POV

I walked home from the day I had in the park and my twins were sleeping on my back. I opened the front door and Rarity was sitting there with all of her friends. Apple Bloom and Scootaloo were sitting there too, and I was a little confused. Was Pinkie throwing a party at Rarity's house?

"Darling, please sit down." Rarity asked taking my two foals in her magic and watching me carefully. I sat and she stared at me, halfway in tears.

"Are you alright sis?" I wondered. Everypony was looking at me the same way, like they were worried sick.

"Sweetie we're worried about ya." Apple Bloom frowned making Apple Jack nod.

"Ya see, we just want what's best for ya, and to see you doin' what you're doin' is really not healthy." Apple Jack told me. This entire time I didn't think a single pony noticed: or cared for that matter.

"I'm telling you ponies, I have no idea what you're talking about." I fibbed standing up.

"Sweetie, why haven't you been eating?" Twilight asked as I stood.

"I have been! I ate yesterday." I had told Rarity I ate yesterday so she'd surely back me up on it.

"Why didn't you eat breakfast this morning?" Twilight retaliated with her ears pointed down.

"I was going to after I got back with the girls." I hope they don't realize I'm making up excuses, because the only two who seem suspicious are Apple Jack and Rarity.

"Perfect, so why don't you go eat right now?" She asked with her smile.

"I just…I ate at the park,"

"Sweetie Belle, stop lying!" My sister begging in an outrage. She was shaking and tearing up, but still trying her best to keep her cool.

"I'm not lying! I did!" I swore. She galloped over to me and threw me into a hug.

"Sweetie Belle!" She reprimanded. "I know you haven't been eating, and so do you. I want to know why, and now!"

"Fine! I'm not eating because I'm fat! Do you know what it's like to have two foals grow inside you and stretch you out for eleven months? Or how about going out in public AFTER and having ponies ask you when you're due. Not to mention bullies like Diamond Tiara pointing out how fat I STILL am!" I said starting to get hysterical. Apple Bloom joined Rarity in hugging me, and so did Scootaloo.

"Sweetie…I'm sorry about the other night. I didn't mean anything I said. I think you're a great mom, and you're not fat."

"Scootaloo's right Sweetie," Twilight chimed back in. "You're not fat at all. In fact you look way too skinny. I mean, how long has this been going on?"

"A few months…but I don't want to stop; it's just going to make me wanna do it more if I see myself gain weight." I cautioned. Fluttershy walked nervously to me and pointed my head in the direction of my sleeping foals.

"The girls would love you to eat Sweetie…" She said skittishly. "They'd also love it very much, if you lived to watch them grow up." The room was silent.

"…Yeah. I think what Fluttershy means Sweetie is that it's not healthy to be this skinny. Don't worry we'll help you through all of this." Twilight really loves to help, and this time I've very glad.

"Thank you." I said to Everypony around me, especially my big sister who was snuggling me the entire time.

"You feel like skin and bones," She confessed as if I didn't know.

"I know what'll make you feel better Sweetie!" Pinkie squealed leaping up and jumping. "I brought you a huge chocolate cake!"

"Thanks Pinkie." I couldn't help but laugh. I picked up my two foals and carried them in the kitchen with me. "My foals would be really angry if I didn't share." I appreciate all the girls coming to help me today, but somewhere I think all of us know that this isn't the end.

Apple Jack's POV

Man these little fillies know how to keep me stressed out. Apple Bloom's been better at least. I walked back in to the barn and Big Macintosh was bucking haystacks out of anger.

"Big Macintosh, what in Celestia are yall doin?" I asked over his frustration.

"Guess who just got parole?!" He asked swinging his hoof into another stack of hay.

"Who? Calm down!" I pleaded. Big Mac's never let me see him like this, which just proves he's too mad to hide it.

"The stallion that bucked, punched, assaulted, raped, impregnated, and RUINED our sister!" He bucked a stack of hay and it all came toppling down. He stood over it all breathing heavily and steam could have been coming from his nose.

"They can't let him out, he's a monster!" I thought out loud.

"Well then I say we go down there and murder that stallion! That's the only thing he didn't do too sweet little Apple Bloom!"

"I'd agree with ya, if we wouldn't go ta jail, and leave her alone to raise that foal." I know Big Mac doesn't think straight when he's like this.

"Let's go down there and tell him that if he steps foot near our sister when he gets out, he's a dead pony." He growled. I followed him out the barn door, and checked on Apple Bloom who was in her room in the house. I opened the door and she was lyin' there sleeping like a baby. Aw, heck, she is a baby! I had to close the door. I can't look at her so vulnerable like that. I have to do something. When Apple Bloom is with her friends, I can't just tag along, but I know who can! I just got the best idea. Tomorrow morning I'm calling up my cousin, and asking if her little sister Babs can come and stay with Apple Bloom in her time of crisis. I know that wouldn't be suspicious, and she wouldn't be in near as much danger. Thank goodness for family. I ran out and met Big Mac, now that I got this idea, we're free to go to the jail and give that stallion his first and FINAL warnin'.


	14. Nowhere to run

Apple Jack's POV

Big Mac and I saddled up and headed straight for the prison. We got in and asked to see where this Fancy Fedora was. I'd never seen this colt, but after what he done to Apple Bloom, I never want to see him. The only reason I'm here is to make sure he don't come nowhere near my little sister.

"I'm sorry Miss Apple, Mr. Apple: He was bailed out this morning." A sheriff pony explained. We looked at each other and then back at the stallion.

"Pardon?" I didn't want to hear it again, but I wanted to know I heard him right.

"Fancy Fedora was bailed out this morning, and he was returned back to his home on parole."

"You just let a criminal like that out?!" I asked. I coulda wiped the foam off my mouth from the anger, but Big Mac had already left. "Big Macintosh!" I hollered after him. I wasn't gonna let him get away without me this time. I traveled after him faster than I've ever ran in my life just so I could keep up. I ain't never seen a stallion so full of rage in his life. I just assumed he knew where he was going, but he was heading for the barn.

"APPLE BLOOM!" I heard him yell. It shook my soul, so I know it scared her. The next thing I saw was Big Mac throwing our pregnant sister over his back and walking much more calmly.

"Big Macintosh what are yall doin'?!" I asked following close behind him.

"It ain't safe here. I'm takin Apple Bloom to stay in my room where I can watch her close and she ain't leavin until we find that colt and show him what happens when he hurts my baby sister." He fumed walking up the stairs quickly.

"Big Mac we're gonna find him! It's all gonna be fine!" I said just to make sure Apple Bloom would be reassured. I waited about thirty minutes outside doin' nothin' until Big Mac came back out.

"Let's go find that stallion." He picked up a shovel and started carrying it off. "We'll go to his house, I know where to find out where it is."

Sweetie Belle's POV

My parents came to visit Rarity, Minnie, Pearl, and me. They haven't seen the girls in months and were so surprised to see how developed they were.

"Sweetie Belle, honey, these foals are getting so big. They're so beautiful! Their father must have been very…pink." My mom gushed.

"Just his mane, but his parents were really pink, so that's how we got these beautiful babies." I smiled nuzzling Pearl.

"Darling, why don't you tell our parents what you had to tell them?" Rarity asked. "I mean they have a right to know." She insinuated. My parents' eyes were fixated on me: I do NOT want to tell them. I mean they made it clear that I'm never supposed to be NEAR Shadow again, and neither are my foals, which I understand.

"Just don't get mad." I pleaded. "I don't want there to be any secrets between us, and I really don't want you guys to be mad…but-"

"Sweetie Belle! Darling could you please stop stalling and just tell them what you've been hiding?"

"Mom, dad: Minnie and Pearl have been seeing their dad at least twice a week." I admitted. My mother looked at me with a very confused and disrupted, but my father was a different story. He stood up immediately

"Sweetie Belle, these are YOUR fillies and you're shoving them in harm's way!" He contended. I looked at my two little girls and didn't know what I could say. I can't defend Shadow, but my daughters need him. I want to get them together for Hearths warming.

"Dad, they love him, and he loves them! He's not going to hurt them." I informed to no avail.

"Sweetie Belle." He stated very firmly. "I will not let my two granddaughters be hurt, stolen, yelled at, or anything else that MONSTER will do to them!" He yelled waking up my twins.

"Dad they're almost a year old. They're too young to be alone with their dad, so I'm ALWAYS with them." I picked up my daughter Minnie.

"That's even worse Sweetie! If you're with him that just makes it that much easier for him to beat the heck out of you and take your foals!" He lost his temper way faster than I thought he would. Pearl and Minnie started crying from the outburst and I walked into the next room to talk in private with my father and let my mom and Rarity play with the foals. He was so irate with the whole situation by the time we walked back to the room that he was shaking.

"Dad calm down!"

"No! No I will not calm down! That stallion took advantage of you, left you pregnant BEAT you, called you a whore, took your daughter from you, and you're letting him see not only you but your children! Sweetie Belle, stop being so naive and immature. That stallion is too much trouble."

"Dad. You don't know Shadow! You think all the bad things are the only things he's ever done!"

"I don't care if he cures cancer in his spare time! He hurt my little girl, and he'll go after yours next. If you don't stop seeing him, or letting them see him, I'm taking them to Canterlot with me." He impended.

"No you won't!" I stomped my hoof in protest. "I am almost eighteen. I don't need you telling me what to do anymore! I am a grown mare with two foals of my own-"

"Two foals you don't know how to take care of!"

"Then get out if you don't like the way I'm raising them!" There was silence in the room like nopony was even there.

"What happened to my sweet little filly?" He asked leaving the room, and giving up on the fight. "I need to cool down, I'm going fishing."

"Have fun, where do you think I got my horrible parenting skills from?"

"I think you got them from never listening or paying attention to your mother and me."

"Maybe I would have listened if you were THERE. I live with my sister because she's the closest thing I have to a GOOD parent!"I fought.

"She's the closest thing your foals have to a good parent too!" When he saw the tears misting on my eyes he backed away a little.

"Sweetie-"

"Get out," I demanded without even thinking twice. My head was on fire and my hooves were shaking. "NOW!"

Big Mac's POV

Apple Jack and I went to Diamond Tiara's home to figure out where Fancy Fedora lived. She told us, because she knew I wasn't playin' around with this. Apple Jack was holding onto my back leg trying to stop me, but I didn't miss a step.

"Apple Jack get off a me. I'm tryin to save our sister." I trotted straight up to that colt's house and slammed on the door.

"Hello?" A mare answered the door, she had light eyes, and they were shining from tears.

"I'm here for Fancy Fedora."

"He just got home, please don't take him away again!" The mare sobbed running back inside. I followed her and when I found her she was in the corner huddled up with Fancy Fedora.

"You don't know what this colt's done!"

"He made a mistake! Please don't take my baby!"

"Now hold on ma'am this here colt is your son?" Apple Jack chimed in.

"Yes, and he would go back in time and not rape that filly but,"

"But he can't! Not only is she scarred for life, she's gonna have a foal to remind her everyday what this MISTAKE did to her!" Apple Jack pushed me back while I lunged forward and I shoved her hard out of my way. This colt is gonna die. I threw him over my back and wondered why my sister wasn't trying to stop me, but she must've finally gotten the revenge feeling in her veins. I heard that stupid mare that gave birth to this monster screaming, but I started just blocking out everything around me. It wasn't until I finally heard the colt screaming that I was back in reality, blood on my hooves, shaking. I stepped back as fast as I could tryin' to figure out what just happened. My heart was beating like a bolt of lightning struck it, and since it was a grey and stormy day I figured it was a right feeling.

"P-please." I heard a rueful and pitiful voice sigh. I looked down and I saw blood spilling out of a giant wound in Fancy Fedora. The velvet gore rushed out from his neck all the way down to his side. I stepped away mighty quick, but he grabbed on to my hoof tightly. "Please!" I kicked him in the head, and it felt like kicking a body. I figured he was beggin me to save him, but in my mind, he's beggin me to end it. I grabbed the shovel that I'd brought with me and swung it into his head over and over. He was unconscious now, or dead I couldn't tell. I didn't waste any time before I started digging. I dug deeper and deeper until it was much bigger and deeper than this stallion. I figured I'd been digging for two hours and when I threw him into the ground I knew he was gone, and if he wasn't: that's even better.

Twilight's POV

"Spike there are taco wrappers all over the floor!" I called out. He just came back from Dragon College for the break, and he was making a huge mess!

"Relax Twilight," He chomped, chowing down another taco. "These tacos are too good to be true." He'd gained a lot more than the freshman fifteen, but for some reason it didn't cap his taco intake. "Here have one!" He laughed pushing one in my face.

"Spike cut it out! Those have meat in them, ponies don't eat meat!"

"Pinkie Pie does!" Spike fought, slamming down a taco whole.

"Well Pinkie's different, in more ways than one." I scoffed stepping away from the scent of meat. "Anyway Spike it's not healthy to,"

"Twilight! Twilight ya gotta help me please!" Apple Jack blubbered opening my door and rushing to me. She pulled me by the hood in urgency. "Big Mac went and did somethin crazy, please come with me!" She had a knot on her head, and I could practically see her heart beat.

"Apple Jack, please calm down and tell me what's wrong!"

"We don't have time! We gotta go right now!" She wept.

"Spike I have to go, but please clean up the wrappers and STOP eating all those tacos!" I called, being dragged out my own door. We both started galloping in the pouring rain, but it didn't slow Apple Jack down a second.

"Apple Jack what happened to your head?" I asked while I ran beside her. She quickly put her hat on and kept running.

"I tried to stop him, but I couldn't find him and when I did," She increased speed, and I couldn't hear the end of what she said. We traveled as quickly as we could, to a small cottage and there was a mare outside who was lying on the porch screaming in suffering distress.

"Ma'am what's wrong?" I asked sitting beside her. "Are you hurt?"

"My son!" She wailed. "He's dead, he's dead!" She was shivering and heaving for air.

"Your son?" I asked looking at Apple Jack. She had tears streaming down her cheek, mixing with the cold rain that was still falling all over us. Then it hit me: Big Mac was nowhere to be found. "Apple Jack…who's her son?"

"The same colt who raped Apple Bloom." She said wiping her tears.

"R-raped? She was raped?" I asked horrified. "Wait and the colt is dead?! What happened?"

"Big Macintosh happened." She cried. "We can't even find the body. I think he went and buried it, Twilight what are we gonna do?" She sobbed on my shoulder. I couldn't believe all this stuff was happening, but I had no other choice.

"We'll figure this out Apple Jack, please calm down." I patted her back, but she swatted my hoof away.

"My brother went and committed the WORST crime in Equestria, this will not all be alright." She was frenetic.

"Apple Jack, stop it! We'll talk to the Princess she'll-"

"What? She'll defend a murderer? Yeah sounds just like her Twilight! I gotta go. I gotta go find where that crazy stallion went and he's gotta get out of Ponyville." I stopped her with my magic.

"You're not going anywhere until we settle this!" I said pulling her back in the direction of my tree house. She was such a strong mare that it was so effortful to pull her back. After a few yards of pulling her with all my might, she broke free from my magic and scampered into the grey fog.

Sweetie's POV

I knocked on Shadow's door and he answered it almost immediately. I never told him I was coming, so I don't know why he was waiting by the door.

"Sweetie where are the foals?" He asked pulling me inside and locking the door.

"I didn't bring them, I just came to discuss our family." I was as stern as I could be talking to an abusive stallion.

"Sweetie if you're not here with the foals, you're here for me." He said suggestively pushing me against the wall.

"Shadow back up!" I shoved him away. "I'm here to make sure we're on the same page from now on. I carried our two beautiful little fillies for ten and a half months, in that time I was: beaten, yelled at, bullied, and looked down upon. All I'm asking is that you do something good for once!"

"What might that be?" His Manehattan accent stung my ears.

"I mean we used to be in love Shadow!"

"I still love you Sweetie Belle, you're the one who doesn't love me anymore."

"That's not true! If you loved me you wouldn't hit me," I felt his soft hoof lightly touch my face, and my stomach ached as I met his eyes.

"Hey, hey now." He said sickeningly sweet. "I love you very much, and I wanna be here for you and my girls, but I gotta see them don't I?" He asked. I was in some kind of trance gazing at those pink eyes. The same ones he gave to our girls.

"Y-yes you do." I backed away quickly when I found a second of reality. "I want you to see them, but Rarity's right! What's stopping you from hurting them when you're mad?"

"My love for them? My fatherly feelings toward them? The fact they're babies?"

"When they grow up. When they're the same age you started beating me."

"You see this? I tell everyone this is why I do it Sweetie! I've been nothing but kind since ya waltzed in here, and now you're screaming at me! I never beat you! I hit you once or twice to try to help you out with that nasty attitude!" He said losing all his charm.

"You've changed ever since we had sex. I mean come on Shadow! You can't honestly think you're the same stallion I fell in love with,"

"Well I know you ain't the same mare." He scowled. "You're a lot fatter now. I mean look at ya I could see your ribs last month."

"Well I started eating again.."

"Bad idea, don't you think?" He was so right. I mean I look disgusting now, you can barely see my rib cage, and Rarity tells me that I still look too thin.

"It was a terrible idea. It wasn't mine though!" I defended.

"Here's my idea, why don't we go to my room and burn a few calories?" He asked tracing my cheek with his hoof. I quickly slapped it away and he grabbed my arm and threw me down. "You know your sister hates to see you hurt Sweetie and so do I, so why don't I send you home?" He helped me up and took my saddle bag off the coat rack. "You know, after ya heal." He said hitting me in the head with the bag and pulling me to his room.


	15. Pleasure To Meet Ya

Sweetie's POV

I woke up and everything was pitch black. I couldn't see my hoof in front of my face, and when I tried I felt my hooves tied together. I started squirming around, but then I felt a calming touch: followed by Shadow's voice. I shivered when I heard him, and the feeling of his hoof felt like a jagged glass shard.

"Did you hear me baby?" He asked tracing my arm lightly. I wanted to move it away, but I was restrained by the ropes. He grinned at me like a villain of some kind. "I asked if you were ready for round three." His warm voice was right at my neck, and it sent a shiver through my spine.

"R-round three?" I asked skittishly. "You mean you've…"

"I mean WE have Sweetie. You never said no." He kissed me. I sunk my teeth into his lip.

"I was unconscious! How could I have said no?!" He covered my mouth with his hoof forcefully.

"That's the whole point sweetheart." I felt his breathing hard, he was afraid to get caught. I kept struggling to get my hooves untied, but Shadow took more rope and wrapped it around my throat. "Try to scream, see what happens." He threatened. I bit my own lip, trying not to panic or cry. That's what he wants. He wants to see me in fear and pathetic. "It'll be fun just like last time." He smiled. I tried to kick him, but he grabbed that hoof and tied it to one side, then tied my other hoof to the other. "That'a girl."

"Shadow, get away!" I pleaded trying to squirm some more.

"What'd I say about talking?" He pulled at the rope around my throat just to startle me. I shut my mouth tightly and heard him chortle to himself. "Good, now if you don't mind." He gave me the worst, most gruesome hour of my life, and he didn't care how I felt. He wasn't doing this for his own pleasure, or to show how much he loved me. All Shadow wanted was to show me he was in charge of me, and he was dominant.

"Shadow," I started, trying to catch my breath as he pulled away. "When are you going to let me go?"

"When you say I can see the foals again." He rolled his eyes and it wasn't until he left the room to get a drink I realized how much pain I was in. My back had bruises and so did my forearms. I looked around quickly to see if there was a phone, and then remembered I couldn't move.

"Help!" I screeched at the top of my lungs. Shadow flung the door open and ran back inside.

"Sweetie Belle shut up!" He squeezed the rope around my throat taking all of the air away and making me lightheaded. I fought and struggled and bucked, but nothing helped. He didn't stop until I was unconscious again.

Apple Bloom's POV

"Apple Jack," My big sister looked back at me confused. "Where's Big Mac?"

"Uh, well uh, why don't we not worry about that right now sugarcube."

"Not worry? Apple Jack I haven't seen him in a few days. Do you know where he is?"

"Y-yeah, uh I know where he is, but he won't be back anytime soon." What is she not tellin' me?

"Apple Jack is he alright?"

"Let's just say he's dealing with some problems right now, alright?" Before I could question anymore Apple Jack started pushing me toward my room. "Why are yall up out of bed as pregnant as you are? You look hungry, I'll go get you a snack, or second lunch, I'll be back." She closed the door leaving me inside alone. What the heck is going on with her? I waited around until my sister brought me a fried apple sandwich.

"Apple Jack I'm pregnant." I reminded.

"Well I think I knew that." She stated obviously.

"I know Apple Jack, and I appreciate you takin' such good care of me. I just can't eat so unhealthy. My foal is gonna be sick when he comes out."

"Aw, yall are worrying over nothing. The colt in there don't care about what ya eat as long as ya eat."

"Can I just have an apple please? You can eat my sandwich." I wagered.

"Fine, fine; suit yourself." She sighed getting me an apple. If I wasn't pregnant she probably would have put up a fuss.

"Thanks, now can we talk about Big Macintosh?" I asked taking a heaping bite of one of the three apples Apple Jack brought. She don't want me to starve.

"No, no Apple Bloom we can't, but yall finish your second lunch and come downstairs. Granny's fixing dinner." I couldn't ask for a better house to live in. Whenever you're done eating, you eat again.

"Alright, but ya gotta tell me sometime." I said keeping my eyes on her as she walked away.

Rarity's POV

"Who's a cute little pink fluffy niece? Who's a little strawberry marshmallow? My little Peal." I cooed nuzzling my small niece. "You're going to be a whole year old next week Pearl!" I told her. I'm sure she doesn't know what in Equestria I'm talking about, but she saw I was excited so she was too. "There we are, all dressed and ready for the beautiful day." I kissed her and let her down from the changing table with my magic. "Minnie darling! Let's get ready!" I heard her giant wings flapping and she came in the room.

"Momma," She whined looking distraught. "Momma!"

"Minnie it's alright, momma will be back soon." I have no idea where my sister went, but I am furious she would pull something so immature. It's just not like her to run off without saying where she's going and not return. I understand teenagers run away, but not teenagers with two fillies of their own.

"Momma!" Minnie tried to roll off the table as I put her wool booties on.

"Minnie, momma will be home soon."

"Momma now!" She struggled against me and started screaming.

"Minnie what has gotten into you?" I asked holding her tightly. She just kept crying, which made Pearl cry from downstairs. "Auntie's coming darling!" I called after the petite unicorn. I galloped down the stairs and saw my baby sister in the doorway holding her up unsoundly. She could barely stand and she was in hysteria shedding tear after tear. I was too horrified, and in shock, to move. Her face was scraped, her legs were covered in nasty bruises, and her eye was swollen. I couldn't bring myself to look anymore, but then she fell to the ground and everything sunk in. "Sweetie Belle!"

"R-R," She tried to form words, but she couldn't.

"Don't worry dear, your big sister will help you." I carried her bony body up the staircase and to her room, making sure to lay her down gingerly. "I love you Sweetie Belle." I told her, trying to bandage her up. Her foals were so mortified I had to remove them from the room. "I'll help mommy, don't worry." I promised kissing them both. I returned to Sweetie Belle shortly after and waited two hours for her to regain consciousness.

"Rarity, what's going on?" She asked timidly.

"You're about to tell me where you went, and who I have to destroy." I wiped her face with a cool rag to break the fever she had from pure agony.

"I went to see Shadow…" She confessed. "Everything was great, until he knocked me out." I gulped and took in a deep breath. "Then he-he tied me to his bed." No. "When I woke up he'd already…" She started crying and I embraced her tightly.

"What did that monster do to you?!" I growled.

"Raped me." She choked. "Three or four times I have no idea." She sniffled. I couldn't bare to look into her sweet eyes.

"Sweetie Belle, darling, I assure you that you will NEVER have to see that stallion again. He will be imprisoned for all eternity." I petted her mane as placidly as I possibly could. I tried to study my hoof that was shaking with rage and fury. I lulled her back to sleep, and the foals had calmed down quite a bit. I didn't want to abandon my sister for a moment so I grabbed my phone with my magic and brought it to me.

"Hello?"

"Twilight!" I whispered with urgency.

"Rarity? Are you ok? Why are you whispering?"

"Twilight, I can't explain now. I need you to come over immediately. I mean faster than possible." I demanded. She could sense my desperation and hung up. It wasn't more than two minutes before she was at my door.

"Rarity what's wrong?!" She asked as I opened the door letting her in.

"Sweetie Belle's been pray to a blood-thirsty monster." I sniffled. She looked around for Sweetie and then I lead her up to my room. "Don't make a scene." I warned sternly. I opened the door and let out a blood curdling sob. "LOOK WHAT HE DID TO HER!" I pointed out. Twilight looked stunned and appalled.

"Sweetie Belle, what happened?" She asked looking like she was staring at a monster.

"She was forced Twilight, FORCED, into intimacy with that-that," I couldn't fathom to say the boorish name.

"Sweetie Belle y-you were raped?" Twilight asked all-too-nonchalant.

"Twilight Sparkle! Do not speak with my sister that way! You're making her relive her terrible incident!" Sweetie's emerald eyes were watering again, which stirred up her fillies.

"Sweetie Belle, I'll call for the police to arrest Shadow Strings right now."

"Twilight, please don't." Sweetie pleaded.

"Don't listen to her, she's very disoriented." I confirmed. Sweetie's tears flowed down her cheeks and I felt my heart's miniscule pieces break even more.

"Momma." Pearl frowned cuddling up to her mother.

"Momma's going to be just fine." I consoled both Pearl, and myself.

"Rarity can you please take the babies out? I need to talk to Twilight…alone." If she couldn't see that I was jealous or upset, she was blind.

"Alright, alright as you wish." I said taking my precious nieces to their rooms, despite their constant protest. "Hush, shh." I soothed. "We're spying on mommy."

"Twilight?" I heard my weak little sister ask.

"What's your question Sweetie Belle?"

"Where-" She sighed deeply and sounded like she was crying. "Where can I get an abortion?"

Apple Jack's POV

Who does that little filly think she is? Asking me where Big Mac is like I'm hiding something…well I am hiding something but still. He only did it because of what happened to Apple Bloom. He only wanted her safe. He don't want her having no foals, but now he's with Celestia and she's tryin to find out what to do with him.

"Apple Jack!" I heard Apple Bloom screeching from her room. I ran up there faster than a worm ruining an apple. I busted through the door and there she was. Lying on the floor, eleven months pregnant. I was dreading this day since the moment I found out she was pregnant.

"Granny!" I yelled out the same way Apple Bloom did. She came as fast as she could, but that still wasn't very quick.

"What's with all the hollerin?" She asked looking at Apple Bloom.

"She's in labor." I said grabbing Apple Bloom's little hoof. No seventeen year old little filly should be going through this! She screamed out again and my heart throbbed again. "Hang on sugar cube. We'll have your little colt in your arms as soon as we can." I fluffed her mane.

"Alright honey Granny'll help ya." Granny consoled going and grabbing a towel. She brought it to me and I placed it down under Apple Bloom. She sent a holler that could bust the ear drums of ponies all the way in Las Pegasus.

"Well that was the most heart jerkingist noise I've ever heard." I frowned not wanting to be with Apple Bloom and see her like this, but needing to help her.

"It hurts! It hurts so bad Aj!" She bawled. I didn't know what to do! The look on her face while she was struggling through all the pain, made me feel like I was in it with her. She looked so innocent, and like such a victim. She was innocent; she WAS a victim.

"Apple Bloom honey you gotta start pushing this colt out now." Granny called. Apple Bloom was happy to oblige, and her grip on my hoof got stronger. Felt like she gained the strength of five Big Macintoshes. It barely took her three pushes before that little colt was out of Apple Bloom, and in Granny's arms. "Ain't he just the cutest thing you ever did see?" She cooed. I didn't wanna see. I didn't wanna see the face of my nephew: I know how he got there, who put him there, why, when and where they put him there, and where that stallion that put him there is. Well actually I'm still not too sure where he is, the point is I didn't wanna look at his offspring.

"Hello there Little Macintosh." Apple Bloom smiled rubbing her nose against his. She was hardly awake.

"Apple Bloom, what'd ya name him?" I thought I misheard her.

"Little Macintosh. After his Uncle Big Macintosh."

"Well…" That certainly made me start liking this colt a little more: seeing how happy he made Apple Bloom. He was pretty cute, giant green eyes, a light red mane with a little curl, the most handsome color green coat you'd ever seen. Who was I kidding? I could eat this little coat up!

"Go meet your Aunt Apple Jack." My little sis smiled up at me handing me the newborn colt.

"H-hey little guy." I took my hat off and held him. "How are ya?" I tickled him a bit which made him squirm and smile a little. "Pleasure to meet ya."


	16. Fight about Foals

Twilight Sparkle's POV

"That's right. Well thank you." I hung up the phone with the police. They arrested Shadow and Sweetie Belle was taken to the hospital this morning. Rarity just wanted to make sure there were no injuries she missed, but that poor filly probably has terrible mental scars from what that stallion did! If Sweetie really is pregnant then Rarity's going to be going insane, the foals will have a hard time with it, and poor Sweetie Belle, I can't even think about what's going to happen to her.

"Twilight I just got back from visiting Sweetie Belle." Spike frowned coming in the door. "I've never seen Rarity so miserable before. I wanted to give her a hug, but she looks like she's about to snap and kill somepony." After what happened with Big Mac, I do not doubt that Rarity could do something like that in a heartbeat.

"What about the foals? How are they doing?" I asked.

"They seem concerned about Sweetie, but Sweetie's more concerned about whether or not they'll be another." Poor Sweetie. If she is pregnant again I'm going to try as hard as I can to convince her to keep het new foal. She's dead set on having an abortion, but she's just so young. I don't want her having regret the rest of her life.

"Rarity wasn't very excited about the idea either, but either way Spike, as a princess I have to help Sweetie through troubling times like this. I also asked Celestia if I could take care of Shadow's punishment, and she was fine with the idea." I smiled knowing the idea I already had.

"Well I'm sure no matter what you pick Rarity won't think it's enough. Sweetie Belle just wants him to come back." I heard Spike and I sigh.

"I don't understand."

"I don't either," He frowned. "I just wish she'd go back in time and never even have those stupid foals."

"Spike!" I reprimanded. "Those are Sweetie's children, and they're not to be talked about that way."

"Well sorry, but Twilight come on. You're a princess and you have complete control over what happens to the worst villain in Equestria!"

"Unfortunately right now that's not Shadow: it's Big Macintosh." I amended. "He's just sitting in a cell right now, no matter what I said or did Celestia didn't agree with me that he should be let out. She said he was too much of a threat to Equestria and all its inhabitants." I cringed remembering Apple Jack's expression the moment her brother emerged from the mud in the pouring rain, his hooves dripping with another stallion's velvet blood.

"Maybe someday soon, he'll be able to prove that he had a good reason, and he'll be able to see his sisters and meet his nephew."

"We can only hope now Spike, sincerely and whole-heartedly hope."

Sweetie's POV

"There's no reason to hate him!"

"No reason?! He's acerbic, bullying, crude, detestable, evil, fatuous, grating, hateful, irresponsible, jerky, knackering, lazy, moronic, not-nice, odorous, pusillanimous, quite rude, snake-like, terrifying, utterly vile, wormy, exasperating, yellow-bellied, and some word that begins with z that means nopony should like him!"

"Exasperating doesn't start with an X!" I deflected. "Besides Rarity if I have another one of his foals I don't have to continue to go out with him, I'll just have to raise another little pony."

"Twilight said she'd throw him on death row if she gets the chance Sweetie Belle, do you want your new foal to live with the guilt it was the rationale?" She might as well been foaming at the mouth.

"Rarity you can't tell me what to do when it comes to a life growing inside me!" I protested. "Even though I already decided to get an abortion." She looked at me with pure abash.

"S-Sweetie Belle are you seriously considering this?" She desired.

"Rarity it's been done. I have an appointment scheduled to see if I'm pregnant or not…and an abortion scheduled for right after." We sat in a shroud of silence.

"Well I want you to be sure you're willing to do this. I don't want you living with any kind of remorse."

"I'll be fine Rarity," I sighed. "And even if I'm not I still already have two foals that come first. Pearl and Minnie are my main concern in life right now, and I do not need another."

"Sweetie Belle, you do know that you can always come to me if you feel over-stressed, right?" My sister assisted. I just nodded and lay back down.

Fluttershy's POV (Nightmare)

As I galloped home from school I heard it again. Poor Shadow crying and screaming. I tried to run home and tried my best to ignore it, like I do every day, but why didn't I tell mommy and daddy? Daddy could have stopped Aunt Sunshine's husband. He would have taken her away and he would have found Shadow a new place to live. He could even live with us! Instead I tried to help all by myself, without any older ponies. Just a fourteen year old filly against a grown stallion who's abusing his wife and three year old colt.

"Let him go you big bully!" I shrieked. Shadow's father looked at me and swung his hoof forward into my stomach. I whimpered in pain, but I saw Shadow lying on the floor next to his mother. Neither of them could move! I got up and with all my strength yelled for my daddy who only lived a few houses over. My uncle covered my mouth and slammed the door.

*End of dream*

Every time I have that nightmare I remember how awful it all ended. My father somehow heard me, and he managed to get there to take his sister to the hospital. Shadow didn't know what to do after his mother's sudden death three hours after admittance. He was lying in her arms while she lied there bleeding and dying. Sometimes I think that if somepony just understood what Shadow went through they'd understand, but I know his deeds are unforgiveable. Just like his father, he didn't want to be separated from his children. Just like his father he didn't want to follow anyone's rules. Just like his father he's trying to end the life of someone he cares so much about.

After his mother's death my father and mother sent him to live in a group home, until he got older and came to live with me sometimes. He's always been such a troubled colt, but it never really started to play out until he went to college, and Sweetie Belle got pregnant.

"Fluttershy open up!" Rainbow Dash shouted from outside. I forgot that I invited Rainbow Dash over for lunch, but I couldn't let her see me this way. I quickly ran to my room and grabbed Angel. He would open the door for me, while I had some time to get ready. I looked in the mirror and I saw a glum little filly, not me. Rainbow Dash burst through my room and grabbed me by the hoof. "Hey! Your boyfriend is on death row!"

"W-what?" I blushed, startled by her entrance and her words.

"Big Mac got put on death row for killing that colt! Shadow's next to be sentenced." I couldn't believe my ears.

"Big Mac's not my-"

"Oh Big Macintosh isn't MY boyfriend. Not perfect wittle me!" She taunted and mocked me. "Come on! He's on death row and you're still denying it?!"

"Is he…really going to die?" I asked timidly. She frowned a bit and nodded.

"N-no." I couldn't take this on top of everything. First my cousin turns into an evil stallion, then my boyfriend disappears, after that he's sentenced to DEATH, and now my cousin might be going with him? I cannot take this anymore. It's killing me inside to have to deal with this. I'm not like Rainbow Dash or Apple Jack; I just don't have the pertinacity.

"Fluttershy where are you going?" She called. "Fluttershy!"

Apple Jack's POV

"Shut up you little brat!" I heard from down the hall. I stepped into Apple Bloom's room and she was sittin' on her bed isolating her own son!

"Apple Bloom!" I fought. "You get up and comfort your newborn when he cries!"

"Don't tell me what to do Apple Jack!" She smarted off to me. "He ain't worth the time." She turned a cold sneer to him.

"What has gotten into you?" I asked her taking her son from the crib. "He's a baby! A tiny little baby who doesn't need ya to be see so darn immature and nasty."

"My brother is getting sent to the grave because you let him go crazy, and you're telling ME how to handle things?"

"You can't blame me for what happened to Big Mac, Apple Bloom! He made his own choices-"

"While his sister did nothing to attempt to stop him."

"While she was UNCONSIUOS!"

"Well either way! If it wasn't for that demon you're holdin' over there he would be alive! Big Mac wouldn't be a murderer and he wouldn't be heading to death!"

"If his FATHER hadn't have-"

"Exactly! His father is in him Apple Jack. He's gonna be just like him,"

"Not if he has a good mother, which ain't happening right now."

"Excuse me? I'm the victim here!"

"Apple Bloom the only victim in this room is this poor little colt. His mother's gone crazy, his father's dead, uncle is-" I stopped and thought for a minute. "Who told yall about your uncle?"

"Celestia came to tell me personally and she didn't want me to defend him. She's set on his punishment."

"Well as much as I hate it, and don't agree with it, she gets to decide in the end. Your son is going to need to know what he was like, and he won't if you don't ever-"

"He don't deserve to know him! He practically killed him!"

"Apple Bloom, Big Mac made his own choices! He wasn't FORCED to-"

"Take that spawn of discord, and get outta my room!" She said slamming the door. That little filly is gonna get it the second I put this colt with someone responsible.

Sweetie Belle's POV

It was pure solitude and silence where I sat. The seconds seemed like years waiting for my doctor to bring back the news. My hooves shook with fear and apprehension. My two daughters were buttoned up and snug with their Auntie Rarity. I'm cramped in a torturous hospital room for hours anticipating the worst.

"Miss Sweetie Belle?" The nurse smiled. "I've got some news for you!" She was so cheerful and smiley I could have hit her.

"What is it?" I asked reluctantly.

"You are not pregnant." She gleamed. Every ounce of anger and frustration I had towards that nurse turned into sheer joy. I squealed I was so excited!

"Thank Celestia!" I couldn't help but yell. "Thank you for telling me! I have to get home to my babies!"

"Now, wait a minute miss." She started. "I'm obligated to tell you that, while you're not pregnant now, you did have a foal in you a few weeks ago, but due to stress and injury it sadly didn't make it." I had no idea how to respond, or how to feel.

"I- I have to go home. My twins are waiting for me." I figured once I got home I'd feel so much better, but right now I just felt regret for being so upset about being pregnant. Did I like wish that foal to death or something? This has to be my fault one way or another. Rarity was waiting for me wearing a black veil over her face. "What's that for?" I asked.

"Well you've murdered my niece or nephew, but I don't want you to feel guilty about it."

"Rarity I,"

"No, no do not blame me for your barbaric sins. I was never serious when I told you to get an abortion. Except the first time."

"Rarity would you-"

"And now look, just look at you! You're lost, confused, upset, regretful, glum, woe-"

"You're making lists again." I interrupted. She glared at me and I sighed. "Rarity I wasn't pregnant."

"Oh thank Celestia!" Déjà vu. "Mother and father will never have to know about my guardianship being...sub-par."

"The foal died." I bluntly stated. We were silent. Neither of us showed emotion, because neither of us really knew what to feel, or what to do. When I was going to get an abortion I wasn't ok with the fact I'd never meet my foal, but it didn't sting as bad as losing it for some reason. Her eyes met mine and instantly grew teary.

"Sweetie Belle come here." Her lip quivered and she squeezed me. "We'll stay up all night if you need to talk that long. Anything."

"Rarity I didn't want this foal…so why does this feel like a knife in my heart?"

"Probably because Shadow stabbed you with it." She sneered. "Now I can just stab him back. Thirty seven times in the throat."

"Umm…let's just put the babies to bed. Then we'll talk."


	17. Forgotten Family

Sweetie Belle's POV

"So…how do you feel?" My mother put her hoof on mine in support.

"I still feel like it's just a nightmare. I want it to be not real more than anything in the world." I closed my eyes tightly trying to barricade the tears. My parents got a call from my doctor telling them what happened, and I never wanted to have to confess what Shadow did to me. My father wasn't allowed to visit Shadow in jail, thank goodness, but if he was…death row would be a few weeks sooner. The sad fact that Shadow is actually on death row really hurts my heart, but if he were to live on, and he hurt me or my twins, or anyone else in my family: I couldn't live with myself.

"Sweetie, your mother and I are going to stay in town for a little while." My father stroked my mane softly as he told me. "Your daughters are welcome to stay with us if you need a break.

"Your igranddaughters/i would certainly like to see you. They barely know you two." I reminded snuggling my small pegasus to me. Minnie and Pearl are over a year old and I still don't think my father accepts them.

"Good morning all!" My sister greeted unusually chipper. "Oh it's so nice to see my parents visiting!" She gleamed.

"If only the circumstances were less…extreme." My mother sighed.

"Oh?" Rarity asked trotting to the dining room table and halting in her hoof prints. "Oh my goodness!" She squealed rushing to Minnie. "Who is this engaging darling?" She asked baby-talking my foal, and causing her to giggle.

"Auntie Rarity." Rarity stepped back.

"How does she k-know my name?" She blinked. I laughed a little at the game my sister was playing, but as I looked back up at her I saw complete sincerity.

"Rarity, are you feeling ok?" I found my way to my hooves and walked closer.

"I'm fine darling," She sounded so sure. "I just didn't know you started baby-sitting."

"Well when you're a mother it's called "parenting" Rarity." I said light-heartedly.

"Sweetie Belle!" She scolded. "April fool's day was long ago, and I don't appreciate you trying to trick me in such a manner. To think I wouldn't remember my only sister giving birth! At such a young age, you would never see outside of this house again!" I looked at the food-stained calendar above Pearl's highchair. Rarity was very right, it wasn't April fool's Day.

"Rarity," My mother stood up beside me. "What is going on with you? You're acting like you want to disown your own nieces." Rarity shot a nasty look toward my mother.

"How dare you accuse me of such a miserable crime? If I had nieces, which I do not, I would never disown them!" She demanded. "Why is everypony trying to play such an ornery trick on me?"

"I think you need to come with me honey." My dad held onto my sister's arm and pulled her towards him.

"Sweetie Belle, is this some sick way of telling me you and Shadow were…together? I won't lash out, but there's no reason to go to such extremes!" She demanded with a stamp of her hoof.

"Rarity, Minnie and Pearl are my daughters!" I fought back. "What in the world is going on with you?!" I pleaded.

"Sweetie Belle, please, go get the twins and take them upstairs. I'll help your father with your sister, alright?" My heart was pounding in my chest to the point of pain. I picked up my girls and rushed up the stairs. At the top I could still hear my sister stirring in confusion.

Apple Jack's POV

My little sister was sitting across from me and starin' me right in the face.

"What in the world is wrong with yall?!" I asked her. "I had to take your son to Twilight just because I didn't want him hearin' ya talk so bad about him!"

"Apple Jack I don't care!" She hollered. "I don't want him! Maybe Twilight does since she couldn't get a stallion of her own."

"Apple Bloom," I nagged. "I am not gonna sit around and watch you just let what happened to you eat ya from the inside out. We're goin' to have a long talk with Twilight, ya get me?" I heard the threat in my voice like a momma bear ready to strike. I didn't like bein' this way with Apple Bloom, but I didn't let anypony harm a hair on this filly's mane, so I wasn't about to let her do it to herself.

"I ain't goin' to that snobby princess's house!" She remarked. I bit that filly by the ear and dragged her out of the barn. We trotted along the path and you'd a thought I was walkin' alone from all the quiet. When we finally got to Twilight's house it felt like a lifetime had passed.

"Hello girls." The door flew open to a smiling Twilight on the other side. "Come on in! Little Mac just fell asleep." I heard my sister scoff.

"Apple Bloom needs your help Twilight, she needs it bad." I admitted. Twilight's smile broke and she looked to Apple Bloom.

"You're still resenting Little Macintosh?" Apple Bloom slumped down on the couch and rolled her eyes. Twilight looked at me in disbelief. "Don't worry Apple Jack, this is a normal reaction. It's just worse than normal." She said taking a step back. "Apple Bloom, sweetie, why don't we sit down and talk a little about your son?"

"What's ta talk about?" She grumbled. Twilight frowned at her and put an arm around her.

"Apple Bloom you can't blame your son for what's happening to Big Mac."

"Why not?!" She snapped quicker than an angry timber wolf. "He's the reason Big Mac found out what happened to me!"

"The only person you can blame here is Little Mac's father." Twilight pointed out as calmly as she could.

"I blame him, but I also blame the pony responsible for makin' him snap…" Her hard core cracked and she started to cry. "I blame me." Twilight and I gave each other the same look.

"Apple Bloom, ya can't blame yourself. You ain't done a single thing wrong." I promised her. It was true! She'd been the victim of one of the most horrible crimes I'd ever even heard of.

"If I hadn't fought with Diamond Tiara, she and her boyfriend never woulda come after me!" We both hugged Apple Bloom at the same time.

"Listen, you cannot continue to take this out on yourself or on Little Mac. Neither of you need to be punished anymore than you already have been, don't you understand?" Twilight was right, but she still wasn't saving Big Mac from death row. Apple Bloom nodded her head, but bein' her sister: I knew she was feelin' the same.

"Apple Bloom I told ya. Big Mac made his own choices, and it wasn't your fault he did what he did." I promised kissin' her on the face.

"Apple Jack I hate myself for havin' Little Mac. I hate myself for it." She started bawlin' her eyes out in my arms. Twilight and I both patted her back and she sat herself back up.

"Apple Bloom, you don't hate yourself, and you don't hate your son. You're angry and looking for somepony to blame, somepony that's still alive. That pony just happens to be between you and your son." Twilight started using all this physiology mumbo-jumbo. "I know you're going to miss your brother, and it seems really unfair what's going on with him, but don't worry, because he would want you to love your son, and yourself." She said pulling over an envelope over with her magic. "He wrote you this letter." She said handing it to Apple Bloom.

"Th-thank you." She sniffled opening up the letter with a nervous smile. She started reading it in that little crazy town she calls a head.

Fluttershy's POV

Sweetie Belle and her foals sat at my kitchen table not saying a word. Rarity was in the hospital getting tested for memory lapse and dementia. Sweetie Belle told me she knows that's not what Rarity has, and she keeps insisting that Rarity just wants to pretend Sweetie doesn't exist, and she doesn't love her foals anymore.

"Flutter! Flutter!" Minnie giggled flapping her adorable wings around me. It looks like they're growing and she's not, but Pearl and Minnie are both growing into beautiful young fillies.

"Sweetie Belle, are you ready to talk again?" I asked timidly. I didn't want her to be upset anymore.

"Fluttershy, if Rarity really is sick, what are we supposed to do? She's seen me go through everything, but I'm not used to seeing iher/i being the one who's hurt."

"Well Sweetie she needs you, and I know you'll be there for her."

"I will be, but Fluttershy, what if she really doesn't remember Minnie and Pearl anymore?"

"She'll still love them Sweetie Belle, and I'm sure her memory will come back."

"Sweetie Belle!" We heard Sweetie's mother come in the house. "Come quick Sweetie, Rarity has an involuntary memory repression, and the doctor said it's starting to spread." She said grabbing Sweetie and pulling her to my door, leaving the foals behind.

"I-I'll watch the babies!" I called after the two of them. Sweetie nodded with a frown and went with her mother. I'd never seen two unicorns fly before.

Apple Jack's POV

Apple Bloom was lyin' on the floor with Little Mac, laughing and enjoying his company. I really loved to see them finally gettin' along like a mom and son should.

"Apple Jack, did ya finally talk ta Celestia?" My Granny asked. I bit my tongue tryin' to think of somethin' ta say.

"Well Granny, I got talkin' ta Twilight, and she told me there wasn't anything she could do for Big Mac, but she sure helped Apple Bloom and Little Mac get along a lot better. Look at those two." I smiled pointing at the two on the carpet. My Granny frowned and then started glaring.

"Yeah, look at the spawn of discord and the tramp that mothered him." She said in earshot of Apple Bloom. What is goin' on with my own family?!

"That is enough!" Apple Bloom said in watery eyes. "If you're gonna think so little of me then I'm goin' ta live with somepony else!" She said standing up and carrying her son.

"No you ain't!" I grabbed that girl by the mane and sat her back down.

"Ow!" She growled. "Yes I am, and if this old bag of dust doesn't want me back after raisin' me for seventeen years that's her problem! You raised me! If ya don't like me, it's your fault!" I almost forgot that my sister was a teenage filly: one of the meanest creatures you'll ever see. I practically held Granny back from killin' Apple Bloom as she walked out of the barn. There just ain't no reason for all this darn fightin'!

"Apple Jack I'm goin' ta sleep. If she comes back send her away, because right now I have one granddaughter." I could see that it really hurt her to say that, but I could tell she meant it. I heard a knock at the door a couple hours later and sighed. Thank Celestia she came back, because who knows what'd happen to her out without someone watching her close. I opened the door and threw my hooves around my sibling standing at the door, but the longer I held on, the more it set in. I was huggin' my brother.

"B-big Macintosh?"

Rarity's POV

My little sister was throwing such an overdramatic tantrum next to my hospital bed. I am the one who can't remember my nieces! I should be throwing the overdramatic, but totally justifiable, tantrum!

"Sweetie Belle, control yourself." I demanded. "Tell me about your children."

"Well they're identical, except for the obvious." She said pointing to them. "Their father isn't in their lives anymore, and-"

"Father?" I heard the suspicion in my voice. "Tell me Sweetie Belle is their father as horrible as Shadow?"

"You remember Shadow, but how far back do you remember?"

"Just that Fluttershy was talking about you two kissing." I grunted and placed my hooves over my eyes. "Kissing would be the absolute least of my concerns before two little babies." I couldn't stop staring at their darling faces.

"Let's just say the doctors think your repression came from hating Shadow. If you just spend some time with them, maybe your mind will stop repressing them."

"It's probably not them I want to repress Sweetie Belle, just the memory of how they occurred." I sighed. My mother explained almost everything. She didn't want to make anything worse, but the doctor had told her to not mark own the story. By the sound of everything she confessed: She didn't mark down a thing.

"I'll stay with you Rarity." Sweetie said, amazingly with dry eyes. "Ever since I was born you've been there for me. You were there when you were busy with designing to help me with my homework. You were there to take me to get stitches when Scootaloo pushed me out of the tree house when you had to send out three thousand thank you letters, you were there when I needed someone to help me raise my foals and you had a busy job of your own. I'm going to be here for you before your memory gets eaten."

"It's not being eaten darling, it's just regressing." I sighed. "That was beautiful though, thank you darling." I couldn't help but smile. She's such a grateful pony, but she's always been that way.

"No Rarity, thank you." She smiled back. "For everything."


	18. The Storm before the Hurricane

Apple Jack's POV

I woke up to the smell of cracklin' bacon and sweet syrupy apple streusel pancakes. My nose practically carried me into the kitchen and sat my flank down. I started stepping down the hall as quick as I could, but then stopped at the familiar shrill voice of my Auntie Applesauce.

"Hello Apple Jack." She smiled with those fake teeth.

"Uh- heya Auntie," I pushed my hat down in front of my eyes like I was tired, but I just didn't wanna look at her.

"Anyway Granny, I'm sorry about your granddaughter."

"Well what'd ya expect? She's only seventeen and got a son."

"That grandson of yours…"

"That ain't your place!" I warned. They both turned their heads to me and it was quiet.

"Anyway, about Apple Bloom. She moved out last night…and I'm worried about her." Granny changed the subject fast, just protecting Big Mac's not-so-good good name.

"Well what do you expect from a two feet tall whore? She's been that way since she learned to walk, which was yesterday right?" Auntie Applesauce asked.

"Now you listen here!" I tried to interrupt, but granny stopped me.

"No, you listen HERE. My granddaughter is my granddaughter! Mistakes'n all!"

"That's right, and if yall don't like it then we don't want ya here!" I slammed my hoof down in anger and she stepped away.

"Well I see how it is Granny. You're going to let all of your grandchildren turn into criminals and thieves and sass-mouths. My little Appletini just won the spelling bee."

"Well when your great-great-great granddaughter Appletini is Apple Bloom's age she'll have a lot more problems than runnin' away and havin' a baby! Ever wondered why her name is Appletini? Cause her mother was drinkin' about eightee-"

"Apple Jack!" Granny scolded. "She's Auntie Applesauce's great-great-great-GREAT granddaughter."Auntie Applesauce left in a huff and Granny and I just laughed.

"Granny, where do the years go?" I asked feelin' low. I grabbed the picture I kept starin' at across the room of Apple Bloom. It was a picture of her in third grade picture with Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo by her side. All innocent; All kind; All pure.

"I ask that question every day Apple Jack…" She looked down at her old hooves and then back at me. "Mostly because I never remember the answer." She joked.

"Well Big Mac is home, and I guess If we're patient Apple Bloom will be back real soon."

"That's the spirit Apple Jack! Now if ya don't mind helping me clean up the kitchen…I made a huge mess with these darned pancakes."

Sweetie's POV

"Rarity! It's already nine O'clock! Why are you still sleeping?" I called. I saw my sister walk like a dead-pony down the stairs.

"Nine in the morning? Sweetie Belle why do you insist on waking me so early?" She complained.

"Before your memory "regressed" you always woke up at seven to help me with the foals, but now I feel bad because you obviously don't want to help, and I obviously am not good at this on my own." I referenced to Minnie's new artwork on her sister's face.

"I am no mother of the year Sweetie Belle." Rarity insisted sticking her nose to the clouds. "I'm just a simple hoofs-off auntie."

"You didn't used to be." I mumbled cleaning off Pearl's face.

"Auntie Rarity," Minnie baby talked. "Breakfast!" She demanded.

"You didn't feed these children?" Frustrated, she walked to the cabinet and grabbed a jar of foal food.

"She never eats in the morning!" I argued. Rarity fished a spoon from the drawer under the counter and started feeding my daughter.

"Well it's morning and I'm doing YOUR job." She shoved a spoonful in Minnie's mouth and made her cry.

"What is wrong with you?" I picked up Minnie and threw down the spoon with my magic. "I know you clearly can't remember, but you used to love my children. Now you're just a bitter old mare with no sense of compassion for these abandoned little girls. They have NO ONE but you and me. Mom and dad want nothing to do with them, they're too young for friends, their father is on death row, and now the only person besides their mother that ever acknowledged them as normal fillies can't even wake up to feed them the RIGHT way."

"Sweetie I…"

"Save it Rarity." I snapped picking up Pearl too. "You can't remember them, and I know I said I'd help you, but you're going to have to help yourself first." I walked up the stairs and started chucking all the girl's belongings into bags. I know someone who will actually help me with these foals. I know someone who knows a thing or two about my journey with them.

"Sweetie Belle there is no need to ruin our strong sister relationship over two young mistakes!"

"Rarity the sister I made my sisterly bond with is clearly not the mare standing in front of me. If you don't want to see my babies anymore, than you won't be seeing me either!" I demanded leaving the room and carrying both my foals.

Twilight's POV

"I don't understand…"

"I didn't have the heart to see that family break anymore. I let him go, but now there are reports of Apple Bloom missing."

"Well Princess, don't worry: Apple Jack told me all about where Apple Bloom was going and she's fine." The princess sat directly in front of me, and I'd never seen her look so unhealthy before. She was worried about the situation I was in with my friends. She was worried about Sweetie Belle and her foals, and the fact Rarity wasn't speaking to them. She was terrified of ponies finding out she let out Big Macintosh. I'd never seen Celestia worry about anything before, so this was really out of the ordinary.

"So how are you going to stop ponies from finding out you let Big Mac go?"

"It's simple Twilight. I told him to tell his family he broke out, and that way they don't know, and they won't let anypony see him roaming around free. Our deal was I'd let him out if he'd remain on the farm. If he ever steps hoof off that farm he'll be straight back in prison."

"Well I'm sure they wouldn't be able to thank you enough Celestia." I grinned. I waited for her to smile back at me, but she kept the same dulled expression. "What else is wrong?" I didn't want to know, but I needed her to tell me.

"Sweetie Belle is…" this was the longest moment of silence I'd ever witnessed. In these few seconds I felt an anvil drop onto each of my shoulders and hold me in my seat with anticipation. "She needs to get things sorted out now."

"W-what are you talking about Celestia?" I asked. She stood up and scrambled to the door.

"I've said too much already Twilight." She said sternly. "I have to leave, but you mustn't speak to anypony else about this situation."

"But, Princess, I can't just-"

"Twilight I mean it!" She snapped. "Not one word." She stepped outside and took a deep breath. She had told me she needed Sweetie and Rarity to reconcile and to get the twins back in Rarity's memory. She called it "The biggest lesson in friendship" I'd ever learn. When she took the final glance back into my eyes I knew what she meant: and I knew what I had to do.

Apple Bloom's POV

"Thanks for letting my son and I stay with you. It really means a lot to know somepony actually wants to help me out."

"Little Mac and you are always free to stay; just know that always when you need I have a bale of hay."

"Thanks Zecora, but do you think Little Mac could get a bottle?"

"There is something I could fix, an old brew of mine. Little Mac will be all full in just a little time." Zecora's so kind for letting Little Mac and me stay in the Everfree forest with her. I get worried that he'll be snatched up by some creepy thing or something but I try not to think about it all too much.

"Mama!" I heard him from the next room wailing and crying for me, and it sounded like he wasn't in the mood for cheering up.

"Shhh. What's wrong little colt?" I tried soothing him by rocking him back and forth. "Don't cry, uhh…umm." I didn't know what to do! My son can barely say mama, let alone anything else.

"In need of assistance Apple Bloom? You look like you've been sentenced to doom."

"Zecora," The tears swelled in my eyes and I felt my heart speed up. "I can't take care of Little Mac."

"Your son is well taken care of, there's not a need for fear. Don't you know his place is right here?"

"Ya know Zecora…as much as I love it here and appreciate you letting us stay I don't think I can raise Little Mac without my sister…"

"I was hoping you would realize family will always dry your eyes." she smiled. "No need to run away from home, there's no more need to roam."

"I'm gonna feel kinda dumb goin' home right after I left."

"No need to worry now be in a hurry." She handed me my bad and hugged me goodbye.

"Alrighty, well thank you for your hospitality!" I smiled runnin' back home. My sister and Granny probably won't be happy with me for leaving a whole day, but at least I'm coming back and we had enough time to blow off some steam.

Sweetie's POV

"Sweetie, please stop crying." Twilight begged stroking my back. "She'll remember. I'm going to set up a meeting between you two, and I'll be the referee."

"N-no!" I stood up and looked over at my foals. "Twilight look at those girls. They've rarely ever seen Rarity and I fight before today and they're getting to the age where it could affect them later in life." I sighed.

"Sweetie Belle, you know that I'm here to help you right? I have your family's best interest at heart."

"My family and I will figure things out Twilight…I know we can!" I'm just fooling myself. Rarity can't remember all the tolerance she's gained, and she surely can't remember how attached my foals are to her.

"Sweetie, why don't you take a minute to calm down and we can call your sister together?" I shook y head and Twilight sighed. "Sweetie please you have to call her."

"Why are you so concerned about Rarity and me?" I huffed.

"You're sister Sweetie Belle. I know siblings have fights and hard times, but come on Sweetie Belle!"

"Twilight, I'm going out for a little while. When I come back I'll call Rarity." Before I could pick up the babies she stopped me.

"Just…" she sighed and facehoofed. "Leave the babies here. You'll clear your head a lot faster alone."

"Thank you Twilight." I had to smile, but when I walked out something didn't feel right. A lot of things didn't feel right.

Apple Jack's POV

Big Mac and I started dinner and set a place for Apple Bloom and Little Mac.

"She called me and promised to be home." I smiled at Big Mac, but he didn't smile back.

"How is she?" he asked with a shaky breath.

"She's doing really good health wise, and she's going through some phases right now, but that's to be expected."

"What about the kid?"

"Your nephew is doin' just fine Big Mac." I sighed. "You excited to meet him?"

"Excited ain't the word." He walked back to the table and placed the food on all the plates.

"We're home!" I heard my little sister come through the front door.

"There you are!" I ran to the door and hugged her. "Don't you ever leave this house like that again!"

"Hey, hey I came back didn't I?" she giggled. "About time too, because I smell somethin' good." She waltzed into the kitchen, and her excited screams followed. I joined the mini reunion and hugged my two siblings that were already mid-hug.

"Big Mac! How did you- when did you-"

"Don't ya worry about all that right now. Why don't you sit down and have somethin' ta eat?" he asked.

"Big Mac, ain't ya forgetting somethin'?" I asked.

"Nope." He sat down and started eating, completely ignoring his nephew. I feel like I just had this fight with Apple Bloom and now I have to have it with Big Macintosh. It ain't gonna be easy, but at least we're all back together again.

Twilight's POV

"She just insisted on me waking up before noon, and another thing: she wouldn't stop watching the foals for five minutes to help me with my designs! What kind of sister does that? It's like she's married to them or something. Twilight, I'm not crazy for wanting my sister to put down the blanket and binkies for five seconds and help me right?"

"Well Rarity, Sweetie's a mother now and her foals come first, and as interesting as the squash and tomato soup story was, she really needs a big sister's help."

"Well I repressed them for a reason Twilight, and it will not be long before I repress them again. Maybe when they're nice young ladies I'll be able to-"

"Rarity, how will they become nice young ladies without the proper help?"

"What are you suggesting, Twilight?"

"I'm just trying to tell you that these twins are in the hands of your little sister, and they'll be raised by her beliefs only if you're not involved."

"Oh come to Auntie Rarity my precious Pearl!" She picked up Minnie and squeezed her tightly.

"Rarity that's not…well close enough." I didn't want to kill the moment.

"We're going to grow up the right way aren't we darlings?" She smiled kissing them each on the nose. "Even if you do have to live in my house with your…running noses, and germy hooves and…we'll start working on it when we get home." She laughed.

"It's nice to see you three getting along, and as for Sweetie Belle: she'll be back any time now."

"Well Twilight, maybe she doesn't want to speak to me. I didn't control myself in that little spat we had. Some of the things I may have mentioned could have been taken as unforgivable."

"Rarity, we'll talk it out, just try to relax, alright?" I smiled. My phone started ringing and I excused myself, but right before I answered I peered back secretly into the room to see Rarity playing with the foals. "Hello?"

"Twilight! Oh thank goodness I got a hold of you! Your brother wanted me to call you right away. You know Shadow String right?"

"Do I? Cadence what's wrong? Please tell me he's still in jail."

"Oh, he's not in jail he's in the hospital. You have to come defend Shining! He told me that Shadow was attempting to break out and to harm Shining, but he managed to get out of his cell and attacked my husband!" I'd never heard Cadence angry like this. "Thank goodness Shining took out his sword in time, but they put Shadow in the hospital, and until he is stable enough to be off life support they'll keep Shining in jail!"

"What?! Why would they do that?"

"Princess Celestia and Luna went to some sort of convention, and they won't listen to me because I'm his wife and they think I'm lying too, but if you can come tell these guards how bad Shadow is, maybe they'll understand."

"I don't understand why they're not listening. If anything this sounds more like a mutiny if they're not listening to my brother about the truth. Hang on Cadence I'm confused, we're princesses, and he's the captain of the royal guard, why in the world don't we have more authority than a bunch of guards?"

"I think they're taking advantage of Celestia being gone, but please Twilight. You must hurry." She begged. The phone line went dead before my response, and I ran back into the room with Rarity.

"Twilight darling you look as if you've seen a ghost." She frowned.

"Get the girls and go find Sweetie Belle, you two will be able to work this out, but I have to go to the royal guard." I rushed to grab my saddle bag.

"Oh, dear Twilight is there anything I can assist you with?"

"No, thank you, but no. Please go work things out with your sister Rarity. It's more important." I opened my front door, and standing there swaying back and forth looking worse than I probably did, was Sweetie Belle. "S-sweetie?" I asked.

"Twilight I can't move." She looked like she'd been throwing up, and I saw this discoloration in her completion.

"Rarity change of plans! Leave the girls with Spike and help me get Sweetie to the hospital."

"You said you needed to talk to the guards!"

"I do!"

"Well then you go talk to the guards and I'll take Sweetie to the hospital."

"Rarity why don't we take her to the hospital and I'll…" I sighed and looked back at Sweetie. "We'll take her to the Canterlot hospital and then I'll go talk to the guards."

"Canterlot?" She practically squeaked with joy. "Let's go Twilight I can't wait to…" When she got to the door and saw the condition Sweetie was in her expression changed and a light must have gone off in her head. "Get my sister to the hospital." She picked up Sweetie in her magic and begged me to use my transportation spell, which I happily obliged.

"It looks like she's suffering from some kind of wear and tear of her anorexia." I said out loud.

"Anorexic? MY sister?" She asked in awe. "I feel faint."

"Not you too," I demanded. "No more medical problems from you or anypony else."

"Well the doctors are tending to her now, and when they come back I'm sure it will be good news all around."

"That reminds me," I remembered from the false hope that I needed to go talk to the guards. "I need to go speak with somepony, but keep me updated Rarity." I asked.

"Will do, Twilight." I saw a smile on the outside, but even when I looked away I felt her frowning expression. Rarity might not remember all the bad things that Sweetie went through, but there was no denying this was serious.


	19. Ending Before the End

Rarity's POV

Sweetie's condition is getting worse and worse, but no doctor can seem to explain what's exactly wrong with her. Every time they try to I either faint or tell them to come back when I can handle the situation. All I've gathered was Sweetie Belle had been anorexic and recovered for the most part, but during her state of recovery her body was rejecting all the nutrients from the food ergo she was starving to death. Now why can't somepony just explain what's wrong with her?!

"Rarity it looks like you could use a nap." Twilight observed.

"No, no rest until Sweetie is conscious." I demanded. Minnie and Pearl were completely oblivious of their dying mother. They lay on the floor playing with one another and tempting my heart with those big pink eyes. I've never felt this strange attachment to a foal, not since Sweetie Belle. I do, however, suppose they are my nieces and need to be admired as such. This is dreadfully hard considering I can't remember one thing about them, but I know I cared for them, because every picture on my cell phone is of either Minnie or Pearl.

"Are you Sweetie Belle's sister?" I looked up to see nurse Redheart standing there.

"Yes, why?"

"We need to know her blood type right away, she's fallen under and we don't know how much longer she has."

"H-has for what?!" I stood up alertly.

"Rarity we don't know how she's lived this long, she's in critical condition, and we doubt there will be a turnaround." She frowned.

"Well quit doubting and start helping!" I panicked.

"We will as soon as you tell us her blood type." She seemed so calm about this situation: too calm.

"She has AB negative." I informed walking closer and hoping for her to move closer to the door. "Now are you going to fix her, or are you going to stand there and dig her grave?"

"We're going to need a donor." She informed me.

"Well let me do it!" I fought.

"I don't think you're gonna be a watch hun." she down-talked me.

"You see here," I demanded. "My sister and I have been as close as two sisters could ever be for a long time now. If we don't share the same blood type, then we don't share anything anymore." I informed. She brought me in to the back and pricked my hoof.

"No match," she smirked. "Guess you need to find a closer sister." I could have ripped out her mane right then and there.

"I'm her only sister, thank you." I sneered.

"Well I'm sorry Rarity, but she's just gonna have to stay on life-support until we can find somepony that can actually fit.

"Nurse Red-heart, when you said my sister was dying…was that any exaggeration?" She looked at me, feeling sorry that my hopes were so high.

"I'm so sorry Rarity, but look on the bright side," What could she possibly try to say? "You've got two parents to take those kids out of your house for good." I looked back at my nieces waiting for their mother. They probably expected her to walk out that door hours ago and whisk them back home. I couldn't just take away everything familiar to them, their home, their mother, their cribs, their whole lives have been with me…and that's where it and they should stay.

Twilight's POV

"Twilight," I heard my brother call. I raced toward the cell they were keeping him in and saw bruises on his face. "Twilight, what are you doing down here? With the guards forming a mutiny it's not safe to be near all these criminals."

"I'm here to control these guards. Between Cadence and I they can be stopped." I promised.

"Twilight I don't want you to be hurt, alright?" He asked angrily. "I'll be fine until Celestia returns."

"I'm not waiting for Celestia and Luna to let them try to hang you or something crazy!"

"Lower your voice!" He warned looking around. "Twilight they're under a spell."

"What?" I asked skeptically. "What are you talking about?

"The prisoner that broke out was with another pony: a unicorn. The unicorn cast a spell and I have no idea what's going to happen."

"What kind of spell was it?" I asked urgently.

"Some kind of mind control I suppose." He said still trying to remain as quiet as possible. "Twilight this is a very dangerous unicorn, and I don't think you'll be able to reverse it."

"Shining I can reverse any spell! Just tell me who it-"

"It was Trixie alright?" He whispered angrily.

"T-T-T-Trixie?" I gasped. "Wh-why was she in jail?"

"Thievery, endangering ponies, and conviction for attempt at murder. Twilight I don't want you going after her." He warned. I could tell he never wanted to tell me.

"Well who's going to stop me?" I asked insulted he didn't think I could handle myself.

"Twilight!" He yelled. We looked back and saw a group of guards standing there. They charged towards me and I shielded us.

"I have to go, but I'm not leaving you!" I yelled over the ruckus. I unlocked the cell and he charged from it and grabbed on to me. He combined our forces and turned the force field into a brick wall.

"Don't disregard my authority like that ever again." He warned hugging me. "Now let's get out of here, alright?" We turned to flee the scene and get Cadence, but standing in front of us was the most hideous and revolting sight the two of us had ever witnessed.

"Did ya miss me Twilight?"

Apple Bloom's POV

Sweetie Belle's startin' ta look worse and worse by the day. I came to visit her this morning and she still hasn't woken up. They've got every different kinda tube runnin' through her and she looks like she hasn't eaten since Christmas of seven years ago.

"Sweetie Belle can ya hear me?" I pleaded. She looked miserable. I shook her a little bit and Apple Jack stopped me.

"Ya don't wanna mess up anything going on in there." She warned. Sweetie wouldn't even stir. She looked so bad, and I couldn't think of one thing to help her.

"Apple Jack what's going to happen to her foals if she doesn't make it?"

"Well, Apple Bloom, I reckon they'll go to a foster home of some kind. Considering the fact Rarity don't remember them and her parents don't even want em'." Apple Jack scoffed. I felt tears sting my eyes and a tiny stab in my throat.

" How did no one notice?" I asked. She'd been getting skinnier and skinnier, and not even she noticed how sick she was.

"I don't know sugar cube, but she's gonna heal soon don't ya worry none." Apple Jack smiled. That was the biggest lie I'd _ever_ heard come from a pony all about honesty.

"Apple Jack, that kinda false hope isn't what anypony needs right now. Sweetie Belle could die any second, and then what?"

"We can just hope for the best right now sugar cube…"

"Hope that she doesn't die, or hope Rarity gets her brain back?" I asked. Neither of those daggone things seemed too realistic. Rarity was runnin' all around the hospital worried sick about Sweetie.

"Both." Apple Jack took off her hat, and I saw her teary eyes. She's known Sweetie Belle even longer than me, but we're both hurtin' over this.

"Sweetie, please wake up." I begged by her bedside. That filly didn't move an inch, but I didn't give up. "Sweetie Belle your foals need you!" I started cryin' and carrying on. "Sweetie Belle they have nothing left but you! Neither does Rarity! Please Sweetie!" Apple Jack grabbed me and yanked me out of the room.

"Get a hold of yourself!" She shushed me holding on as tightly as she could. She tried to contain the emotionally hysterical pony trying to break out of me.

"I can't! I'm losing the LAST friend I have left!" I sobbed. Apple Jack held me closer.

"Now, don't you say that. She'll be ok, and she's not all that's left." She tried to reassure.

"Nopony else wants nothin' ta do with me anymore! Ever since Little Mac not even wants me anymore."

"Well I do!"

"Well you're my sister. Big Mac and Granny don't even like me anymore: and don't say that's not true. Not to mention Scootaloo got sent to jail for underage drinking, drug possession, and FUI."

"Well who wants a friend like that Apple Bloom? Flying when you're drunk ain't nothin' but death waiting to happen." Apple Jack always tries to make me feel better, but she never makes anything better. If anything she makes it worse.

"Well who else do I have?!" I sobbed again.

"I know what you need sugar cube…come on let's go make a call."

Rarity's POV

Minnie and Pearl were sleeping peacefully beside their mother. I just silently watched in the corner as their breathing because simultaneous. Sweetie Belle looked the same, if not worse. I don't understand why I couldn't just wake her up. She's just sleeping, but she won't wake up. I've never heard of such a miserable thing as a coma.

"Auntie Rarity?" a soft sweet voice asked. I looked down at Pearl's freshly opened eyes and saw the tears brewing.

"Yes darling?" I answered. Her muzzle scrunched up in thought and she glanced back at her mother.

"Why mommy sleep all day?" Pearl looked heartbreaking. I was asking the same question in my mind.

"Darling she'll be awake very soon. She's just extra sleepy today." I stroked her mane in comfort and she started to get upset.

"Make mama wake up now." Her eyes began to mist and I lifted her into my arms.

"Darling please don't cry." I pleaded. She sniffled in my arms and shivered. It seems like she knows somepony is lying.

"Rarity?" I heard a voice outside ask me. I peeked out and saw Twilight and Cadence standing there.

"I thought there was an emergency." Twilight shook her head.

"Shining Armor just got a new prisoner fresh off Equestria's most wanted."

"What are you doing here then?"

"You're not even going to ask about the scandal?"

"Twilight my mind is obviously in other places right now." I grumbled.

"I know Rarity, which is why we're here to watch the foals while you stay with Sweetie Belle." she smiled.

"Thank you…both of you." I responded. Cadence lifted Pearl and Minnie and Twilight followed her out the door. I wanted to ask what had happened, but that's a story for another day. "Sweetie please wake up…for me." I pleaded. "I know we've had our share of fights and make-ups and mess-ups over and over, but I also know we had to have grown while raising these foals together. Believe me when I tell you it's the most painful thing I've ever felt to not be able to remember with you." I choked on a few tears as they broke through the dam in my heart. "I just don't want my last year with you to be forgotten. I want there to be more Sweetie." I began sobbing, then screaming in pain from the sheer agony of my expanding emotional breakdown.

"Rarity?" I looked over at that vaguely familiar voice. It was Sweetie Belle's long lost best friend Scootaloo. "Is she doing that bad?" She entered the room carrying a vase of flowers and set them down beside Sweetie on the bedside table.

"Scootaloo I thought you were in prison…" I thought out loud. She smiled and shook her head.

"Not me! I'm a free mare!" She walked closer to Sweetie and I pulled her back.

"Why the sudden concern for my sister?" I asked feeling my glare burn in her own eyes.

"Rarity I've always cared!" the orange pony rebuttaled. "I just couldn't be here when I needed to be. I've been through a lot!"

"So has Sweetie Belle if you can't tell! I don't need riffraff like you in this room damaging her healing process to an even farther extent!"

"Rarity just let me have a minute alone with her! She's my best friend!"

"Was! Past-tense: She used to be and is no longer. If you want to see her it'll be over my dead body!"

"That can be arranged!" A force grew in Scootaloo as she charged towards me. She knocked me over and I quickly regained composure to retaliate. I found my hooves and began walking back to her and shoving her back. I'm not a fighter, and it shows. Scootaloo grabbed hold of my mane and as we fell fighting to the floor everything deceased when we hit something. We had run into Sweetie's beside table. Knocking over the flowers, we both got up very startled.

"S-Sweetie Belle?" I whispered. The water from the now shattered vase had rushed onto the cords of Sweetie's life support. We had just knocked the power out in everything that was keeping her alive. We had just fought for something so trivial. We had just murdered my sister over who could speak to her dying body.


End file.
